Somewhere in Between
by Phoenixstar1
Summary: "“I wouldn’t have expected to hear that from you of all people.”  She shrugged. “I’m not the only one who gives up too soon.  Don’t talk about expectations when you don’t know how to live up to them.”" [Chapter 6]
1. Prologue

Something in Between

Author's note:I've decided to try my hand at a multi-part Heero and Relena story.I have spent a lot of time thinking/writing this (and the following chapters) through, so reviews, comments, etc would be nice!

Warning:This story will have mild swearing. 

Disclaimer:I own none of the Gundam Wing characters or any information from the show used in this fic.The ideas though are my own.

Please review!

Enjoy!

'_____' denotes inner dialogue (thoughts)

"_____" denotes outer dialogue (conversation)

Somewhere in Between

~Phoenixstar

Prologue

~~~

She looked down at the hand he had offered her, the hand she now grasped.He squeezed it reassuringly. A faint smile crept up to her lips as she looked at their joined hands, the ring of his finger clinking gently against the one on hers.She looked up and met his eyes. There were cold, yet calm and loving at the same time.He had such beautiful eyes...

'Yes, just like he did...'

"How long are you going to be gone for?" he asked breaking the silence.

_ _

_ _

__"How long you are going to be gone this time Heero?"He stopped, but kept his back to her.He couldn't turn around now, yet the feeling of her gaze pounding into the back of his head was so compelling that he had to fight hard against it.

"Oh, only a couple of weeks.Not too long," she replied, pulling her hand back to herself.She proceeded to sit down on the edge of the bed and fix her hair, brushing it with firm even strokes before pulling it back behind her head.He looked at her, his eyes narrow, examining her,

"You know, you look better with your hair down," he stated bluntly.She turned to look at him and laughed.Always straight to the point; never one to beat about the bush.

"Yes, well thank-you for telling me that but I will be travelling today, and this is the easiest way for me to keep it out of my way."He grunted in acknowledgement.She rose from the bed and started checking various drawers and for anything she might have missed or left behind.

_ _

_ _

__"I don't know..."

__"What do you mean you don't know Heero?"His back tensed visibly and she watched his fists clench and unclench at his sides.

__"I mean..." He paused.He needed to say this right.Just this one time he needed to be sure of himself."I mean, I am going away on business for an indefinite period of time.I don't know when I'll be able to come..."'Come where?What is this place?Home, is that what this is, home?' "Back," he finished.

__"Cut, the crap Heero.Don't lie to me.You mean you don't know when you **can**_ come back or you don't know if you **want**__ to come back?"_

She finished tucking her sweater into her bag, and turned, raising her hands above her head in accomplishment."See, told you I'd get it all to fit in there!" He smirked slightly before replying,

"I don't know whether to be amazed that it all fit in there, or that you are taking that little," he pointed to the bulging suitcase at her feet.She playfully smacked him on the arm before moving past him to grab her papers out of a drawer.

"It's only a little while..." and then she added as an afterthought with a devious smirk on her face, "And if worst come to worst I can always buy new things."He just cocked an eyebrow at her.She finished checking over all the things in her purse."Okay, all set!" She turned her head left than right, surveying the room one last time, before moving for her suitcase.

_'Don't want to come back?Of course I want to come back, of course I do... Doesn't she understand anything?' He jerked slightly as if to turn but stopped himself.He could hear her breathing heavily with anger behind him, silently waiting for his answer._

__"You heard what I said," he said softly.

__"Yeah Heero, I get the idea.If that's it then fine.When you come back, **if**_ you come back, don't be expecting me to be waiting here for you."_

__'She has it all wrong.'

__"Hn," he replied, the only thing he could say that could hide his shaking.He heard her storm backwards into another room, slamming the door behind her.He turned slowly, facing the place she had just been standing.Through the closed door she missed the silent tears that streamed down his cheeks, and the small words that escaped his throat, barely audible over his heartbeat.

__"When l come home love, you'll be happy."

She stepped lightly onto the curb and watched as he tucked the last of her baggage into the trunk of the car.

"Thanks," she mumbled, leaning up onto her toes to kiss him on the cheek.He anticipated this and moved his head round to face her.She murmured slightly, finding her lips meeting his.He then pulled back and opened his eyes slowly, watching as the innocent blush spread into her cheeks from his sudden action.

"Be good now," she chided, playfully shaking her finger at him.

"You too.Be careful," he warned, face almost devoid of emotion as it always was.She laughed at his worry, shrugging it off quickly.Just as she stepped into the car he added, "Love you."She turned, her eyes wide with shock, but this soon faded into a smile.

"Yeah, I know," she replied closing the door behind her.As the car pulled away, heading for the airport she turned in her seat watching as his retreating figure headed towards the house, their house.As the car turned the corner she got one last glimpse as he looked towards her.Despite the distance she could still feel his piercing eyes trained on her.

"So much like him," Relena murmured.

Then they were around the corner and the figure of Trowa Barton disappeared.


	2. Anniversary

He stood on the street corner, head twisting this way and that

Author's Note: I did upload this chapter earlier, but took it down for major editing…* Sorry *

Confusion:I you are confused as to the timeline of events in this fic, please look at the explanation/timeline attached (last chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters or any information from the show used in this fic.The ideas though are my own.

This _is_ an HY/RP story.

Please review!

Enjoy!

Somewhere in Between

~Phoenixstar

Anniversary

Approximately 1 year earlier…

~~~

He stood on the street corner, head twisting this way and that.To any passer-by he looked like a visitor, lost in a new world, yet he had lived in this city for many years.It wasn't the city he was lost in, it was life...

It was the anniversary of her leaving, the anniversary of him losing himself, and the anniversary of when living a new life truly began.Here he stood on the corner, watching as the people pushed by, hurrying through life, realising how, in all this time he still didn't know any better than he had before.This day was one of the few that he allowed himself to truly wallow in the past.He knew, from the advice of others and personal experience that it was best to allow some time for memories, but in a new life, the future is all that should matter.

The dirty city air was somewhat refreshing for him.It was as if the dirt and smog that he was sharing with the other millions of inhabitants helped him fit in, helped in be normal in a common way.He checked his watch and cursed at himself, he would be late if he didn't hurry up.Leaving the corner behind he strolled ahead, disappearing into the massive crowds that fought their way down the sidewalk.

~~~

__He watched her disappear down the sidewalk, heels clicking rhythmically along with the sway of her hips.He hated to see her go if only for a day.She turned slightly at one point, braving the bashing shoulders of the other pedestrians, and looked back at him, a small promising smile hanging on her lips.He might have smiled back if they were alone, or if he wasn't sharing his attention with the surroundings.The twenty meters from here to the car where Pegan waited was too long, too full of the danger to which she was so obviously ignorant.He wanted her to either stay with him or hurry up, preferring of course the later but knowing of course that she had work to do, just as he did.Adults didn't have the free range of time their childhood selves did.Of course they had never really gotten much chance to have normal childhoods anyways.

__Smirking at his disapproving grin she turned and walked over to the car, looking back at him one last time before shutting the door behind her.Letting go a sigh of relief he hadn't be consciously holding he watched as the car disappeared into traffic, then he turned and jogged off, he was going to be late again.

~~~

The room was small, but he didn't mind the space.The windows along two sides let the light stream in and dissolved and feeling of claustrophobia, which the room was sure to spark if it were just four walls and a door.It was the office that most would kill for, that corner office that signified importance, yet the room meant nothing to him; nothing apart from the fact that he could see the apartment from there.His office building was tall, towering over the streets where little toy cars and bustling ants went about their daily lives.And if he looked out, just on the horizon, beside the hill and park that rose up to meet it, there was a building, grey, dirty and old like every other.The only thing that made it extraordinary was the memories it's walls kept hidden away, the memories of happiness; the happiness that they had shared.

Hmmm...Memories were so sweet sometimes.He leaned back in his chair until abrupt knocking from the door, startled him into realising that he was supposed to be working.He quickly waved his hand across the desk, spreading the neatly stacked papers into a not-so-organised mess and fished through his drawer for a pen, a pencil, anything to make him look the hard worker he was.The door creaked open slowly, and a small woman with mousy brown hair and the most unflattering round-framed glasses stuck her head if checking first then easing her slim frame through the space.She looked at him bright eyed, in awe or fear he could never decide.

"You know, one of these days you should learn to walk into a room without looking like you are trying to sneak into it,'' he smirked slightly at the sight of her surprised face and the faint blush that crept into her cheeks.

"I'm sorryHee… Mr. Yuy, but I thought I had permission to come in," she squeaked.He gave a small throaty laugh.

"That you did, which is exactly all the more reason to come into the room normally," he started to set out his laptop as she fidgeted in front of his desk, shifting the papers in her hands nervously."So what is it this morning?" he looked up over his laptop at her.She wasted no time in starting to recite off the information on the said sheets.

"Well, first of all there was that bomb near here yesterday."He grunted in acknowledgement.

"Yes, I heard about that in the news, did they catch who did it?"He already knew the answer; the preventors were too good to let one terrorist get away unknown.

"Yes, they have him in custody I think.I don't know if he has been transferred yet.Rumour has it that he thought that the building was our headquarters," she gave a small laugh thinking that this was funny, but seeing his grim face she stopped and continued reading."And there is a meeting with Mr. Maxwell tomorrow that I thought you might want to know about."She watched his face expectantly, trying to gauge his reaction.He was simply typing away at his computer.She shrugged her shoulders in a mixture of confusion and disappointment in his lack of attention and continued, "yes, well here's what they want to discuss with us," she placed some folders gently on the top of the desk, being sure to not disturb the mess."It's the usual routine check-up to make sure we are staying within out boundaries and not getting any ideas of world domination."She smiled and looked up and him, folding and unfolding her now free arms.

"Hn," was his only reply and seeing this was the extent of the answer to which she could expect she turned and 'snuck' out of the room again, letting the door click gently after her.He looked up from the screen and looked out at where she had been standing and blinked, trying to recall anything she had said past her apology.'One of these days,' he figured, 'I really ought to start paying attention to what she says.' He turned back to the screen and continued typing, scanning with half attention the lists that consumed the page. 

After a few hours had past and nothing extraordinary had arisen from the given lists he started rearranging the papers on his desk into neat little piles, making sure that they were properly aligned and flattened in a seemingly compulsive way.When he came to the folders he opened them and started flipping through them, not bothering to read what they said.He was placing the list back down when a picture fell out onto his desk.

He picked it up hesitantly, holding it softly in his hand as if it were an age-old artefact.He slowly trailed his fingers down the glossy picture front leaving streaks of oil from his fingers on it.He didn't notice that, but turned and looked out the window at the distant building.Lord how he missed her.His breath seemed to stick in his throat and his pulse quickened ever so slightly.

"Relena..."

~~~

"Does he know?"Silence hung in the air, painfully sharp and uncomfortable."Please tell me you told him?This isn't fair you know.I should be off collecting scrap metal and machines but here I am, taking a break as a favour for the Lady and I get stuck with this.It's not my job…"

"Well, we figured that it would be better coming from you… You know, because you guys know each other better than we know him."Duo shot a look over his shoulder, making no attempt to show that he was unhappy with the situation.

"So that's why you brought me here?" he continued."So I am not coming here for a check-up after all?I've come here to be the bearer of bad news?Ever heard the phrase 'shoot the messenger'?And I can guarantee you I'll not be looking too pretty when the news gets out.I'd probably be better shooting myself now; save myself the grief."He threw up his hands in exasperation and collapsed into the chair."How the hell did it happen?" he said quietly his head now resting in his hands."How?"

"No, one knows really.They caught him though."He paused looking through some papers on his desk."Lady tried talking to him earlier.I don't know what to say.All he said is that he meant to destroy the Preventors building, and if she's likely to believe him, then so am I.Don't ask me, but you can talk to him if you want.We just want to blame him, or at least I know I do, but truth of the matter is that it's just a tragedy isn't it?"From behind his hands, Duo's muffled voice answered,

"Tragedy… Ha!You have **no** idea.For his sake, if you're right about his intentions, he'd better be under the best security, though I doubt that will help him any."

"Yeah, I already talked to Lady and she said that they applied to transfer him.Even if everyone knows where he is going it buys us some time to talk to Heero at least."

"Well, you better have hope that this Heero's got more patience then he used to and that he hasn't found out already."He paused and looked up at Wufei."And for my sake I don't know whether it's better to hope he does or doesn't know.Whether I'd rather try to break the news or stop a homicidal gundam pilot is not an easy choice damnit." He stood up; slamming his clenched fist on the desk.Through his anger Wufei could see the pain and tears gathering at the sides of his eyes.

"You, never know how'll he'll react."

"You got that right, and **I** don't want to be the one to deal with it."

"He might have gotten over what happened before."At this Duo let out a dry and tired laugh.An angry sort of smile touched his face for a moment or two.

"Yeah, if only things were that simple…" Wufei hung his head.This was going to be hard for all of them.For Duo it would be difficult; for Heero it would be near impossible.As Duo walked out of the room Wufei could barely make out the words mumbled under his breath.

"Why did I _ever_ decide to call myself god of death?"

~~~

Heero walked down the street slowly; head down turned, watching the cracks in the pavement pass beneath his feet.Behind him his shadow lay long and eerie, flickering in the faint orange light of the street lamps.The constant clicking of his shoes kept a steady pace as he walked alone, hands shoved in his pockets reminded him of how lonely things could be.

'So long, it's been so long.'

He only looked up to take stock of his surroundings when he noticed the great trees in the park looming every closer, their towering heights reaching upwards into the dark sky.

'Such a beautiful sky tonight.'He stood, head titled back looking up at the sky with a melancholy expression plaguing his features, but in the darkness no one was ever the wiser of it.So strange it seemed to him that after all he had been through, after all he had been that now he could look up at the sky and see it as just that; a black canvas with little twinkle lights poking through, cheerfully reminding them that there was so much more out there then they could ever imagine.If it weren't for the memories of all that he had been that kept poking at his mind he would had figured he was normal, your average guy taking a moment to enjoy nature.He shrugged his shoulders; space would always mean something more to him than that. He looked back up one last time, moving his eyes every so slightly to he left, seeing the dull grey building, only visible at the base where the street lights touched it, rising up to meet the lonely sky.

Shoving his hands back in his pockets he continued walking along the sidewalk.

Tap... Tap... Tap... "So lonely; this time of night is so lonely..."

~~~

_Heero turned the key gently in the lock, listening as it clicked, once... twice.He opened it slowly, trying his best to be as quiet as possible.He was well aware that it was late, so he wasn't going to start making lots of unnecessary noise.Shutting the door behind him he looked down the hall, his eyes trailing across the mess on the floor.Picking up the mail and stepping over various shoes and other bits of apparel he made his way the kitchen._

__'Hn.Must have left the light on again.'He moved into the room, automatically dropping the mail on the kitchen table before moving over to the fridge.

__"Hey Heero," she said cheerfully swinging round the doorway and into the kitchen, giving a slight twirl, arms out stretched."Home so late again today."She ran over and hopped up onto the counter, studying his hard-set face as he looked through the fridge."Gesh, someone's grumpy today!"He grunted and she merely shrugged, still smiling."Yeah, I know, no groceries!I promise I'll find the time to run out this week.There are leftover in the oven if you want them."

__He moved over to the stove, crouching down to see exactly what it was that was in there.He turned his nose up ever so slightly as the sight of the, rather inventive dinner.He turned, took a glass from the cupboard and proceeded to pour himself a drink, watching her all the while.

__"I'll take that as a, 'no thanks, I'll buy my own food on the way to work tomorrow,' huh?"He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.She laughed a little, her sweet high-pitched giggle filling the room."One of these days you'll have to learn to trust me."She leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek.He, much to her surprise brought his hands up and cupped her face between them.

__"I trust you Relena," he whispered, a playful smirk on his face.Moving his lips to her ear he continued, "I'm just not so sure I trust your cooking."Her body trembled with the feel of his hot breath of her neck.She was frozen for a moment before taking a swipe at him arm.

__"Hey, that's not nice you know," she chided, hopping off the counter.

__"Yes, I think we already established that," he turned setting his glass down in the sink.Following a staged cough from behind, he turned and smirked before moving the glass from the sink to the dishwasher.

__"Better."

__"Hmmm..." He said moving up towards her, locking his arms around her waist."Your stuff in the hall isn't much better."She blushed a bit and was about to protest when he covered her lips with his. He could feel the smile of hers against them and pulled her tighter...

~~~

"Damn," he muttered breathlessly sitting up in bed."Late, going to be late."Heero bounced out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he moved to the bathroom, clad only in his boxers.He managed to pull on his normal work clothes while brushing his teeth, cursing as he got some toothpaste on the jacket.After changing into clean clothes he grabbed his bag, laptop and all, and dashed for the door.No time for coffee this morning.He was late enough as it was.

He arrived at the top of the stairs, panting heavily.He was not out of shape, but the half an hour run from his house to work was tiring on even the fittest of people, especially if they were running as fast as he was.Just his luck too that the elevator happened to be out of order as well.He strode straight to his office, trying to ignore the questioning looks from others.Passing his secretary he ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair before giving her a nod to follow him.

Once the door clicked into place behind them he turned to face the small woman, trembling slightly at the imposing figure of her boss; cranky and breathless, with his clothes messed up and a wild look in his eyes.

"How long has he been waiting," he barely managed to keep himself from snapping, instead his words came out as a low growl.The small lady pushed her glasses up on her nose before glancing at the clock on the wall.

"About twenty minutes," she squeaked.She never got a reply because he was out of the room in a flash.Running her fingers through her hair she breathed a sigh of relief, shrugged and headed back to her desk to continue working.

He swung the doors to the conference room open, narrowed eyes scanning the room.He stood; looking out the window over the city.Hearing his entrance he turned and their eyes met, in a moment of piercing judgement.

"Nice to see you too Heero.Still not a morning person huh?"

"Hn.So Lady sent you to 'check up' on me this time?"

"Hey look Heero, this wasn't my choice okay!" he threw up his hands defensively.'Does he know?'"I'm here because she trusts me and I know for one that I can use the money." 'Please say he doesn't know, please say he doesn't know…'

"Fine, I'll trust you Maxwell, but this had not be another trick to 'see how I am doing."Duo gave a short rhetorical laugh.

"No, this isn't a joke." 'If only it was a joke.I'd pull it and run the hell away from here.'

"Fine, let's go back to my office then," Heero held open the door and motioned for Duo to go through.On the way back to his office Heero seemed to loosen up a little.He asked about Hilde and the business, nothing specific just the usual, general questions about how life was going.Even being friends didn't mean they saw each other much.To Duo he still seemed uptight, and it disturbed him.'Argh! I can't tell if he knows or not.Maybe he's just paranoid or tired…'It was almost as if not being sure was worse than knowing for sure one-way or the other.At least then he could plan how to approach and deal with the conversation.'If he doesn't know…'

"Duo?"

"Huh?" he looked up.

"Duo, you've been standing outside my office here for two minutes.Want to come in or not?"

"Oh," he laughed uneasily, trying to boast a broad smile, "yeah sorry.I guess I drifted off there huh?"Heero moved aside for Duo to pass him and go into the small office.His eyes narrows he passed.Something did not feel right here.

"Duo stood by the window and looked out over the city."Quite some view you've got here huh?"Heero's face seemed to soften a little, although from what emotion Duo couldn't tell.

"Yes.Yes it is."Heero shut the door and went over to his desk which he promptly sat down behind.Duo looked around the office, walking over to admire the bookcase.He let his eyes roam over the bookcase, his gaze finally setting on an overturned picture frame.Turning it over he froze.For at least the five hundredth time that day he wondered, 'does he know?'.He looked at the picture and could feel the tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.Desperate for them not to fall he turned his head only to be greeted with the scowling face of Heero Yuy.For once he was thankful for Heero's glare for it gave him an excuse to put the picture back down.He immediately walked over to one of the chairs opposite Heero's desk and sat down.

"So, where do we start then Duo?"Heero said starting to look over his desk for the files he had been given the day before, watching Duo out of the corner of his eye while he friend rubbed his eyes furiously to keep the tears away.

"Did… Did you read the papers that Lady Une sent out?"

"Ugh, no I didn't."

"Did you get them?" 'Maybe he didn't get them.Maybe he hasn't heard.'

"Yeah, I got them yesterday," he paused, extracting the files from the piles of paper that littered his desk.'Oh, this isn't going to be easy.'"Why, what did they say?"

"Well that one there," he pointed to the top one, "is about the checking procedures and all that, that I am supposed to do and what you have to do to help me."

"Hn.And the other?"He moved the top one aside.

"Well, it's about Relena."Heero head snapped up and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What _about _Relena?"

"And the bomb yesterday…"It didn't matter what Duo said after this point; Heero wasn't listening anymore.In fact Duo didn't even know if he **was **Heero anymore, but he didn't have time to think about it as he came face to face with an entity so terrifying that Duo was almost scared to the point of meeting his namesake.'Damn.Guess he didn't know…'


	3. Pardon?

Somewhere in Between

Author's Note: I did upload this chapter earlier, but took it down for major editing…* Sorry *

Confusion: I you are confused as to the timeline of events in this fic, please look at the explanation/timeline attached (last chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters or any information from the show used in this fic.The ideas though are my own.

This _is_ an HY/RP story.

Please review!

Enjoy!

Somewhere in Between

~Phoenixstar

Pardon?

~~~

The sky was dark and the clouds were heavy.Just like him, his thoughts and his heart.

"How could this happen?"

"I don't know." 

"I heard the bomb wasn't meant for her."

"Really?I heard it was."

"No, I read it was purely accidental that the offices she was visiting were bombed.Apparently it was meant for a branch of government."

"Oh, that's what they put in the papers, you know to defer the public interest.Sympathy for a fallen pacifist.It's the stuff of great headlines you know."This was followed by a short chuckle and a playful smack on the arm."Ouch, what was that for?"

"Well, first that was mean.You know she doesn't deserve that, and secondly someone might have heard you."

"What are they going to do, kill me too?"

"Shhh..."

"That bomb wasn't for that government branch, it was FROM the government branch."

"Why ever would you think that?"

"Just a suspicion from some sources."

"Rumours... Tsk tsk, I can't believe that you listen to those!"

"You know me..." They both laughed a little."Did you watch the games yesterday?We lost so badly.Scored nothing.Can you believe it!Not one single score!"There was a half gasp.

"You don't say.Here I was thinking that there was a chance left for them..." 

Heero turned away, disgusted and frustrated with the couple sitting at the bus stop with him.'Better the rain then staying here.'Being late didn't seem so important any more.

~~~

_ _

__"Heero, what's it like to feel pain?"

__"Huh?"

__"When you fought in the wars; when you got hurt, what did it feel like?"

__"You don't want to know," he whispered under his breath.Not hearing him she continued,

__"I can't imagine.Not at all.It must hurt so much."

__"You get used to it with time."

__"Oh, I suppose you must really.Everyone gets used to things after a while."

__"Hn."He sat up and turned around to face her."Not always.People always get bored with what the have.They always want more."

__"I suppose so.Do you think the peace will last?"

__"Everyone's peace is different Relena."

__"I know.All the same do you think it will last?I hope it will,"she fell back into the chair, lifting her feet onto the table, closing her eyes and smiling at some inner dream.

__"Not if they forget the pain." 'I'll never forget what pain is like.I can never forget.'

~~~

'One day at a time.That's all, just take it one day at a time.'

Heero reached his office, slamming the door behind him.He could feel that today was not going to be a good day.Stepping over the shards of broken glass that sparkled trapped in the carpet he made his way to his desk, collapsing into his chair. He leaned onto his palms and massaged his temples.No matter how hard he tried he couldn't clear his mind, and every thought he had seemed to make his brain thump within his skull in pain.

'How could you let this happen Heero?'

He stretched his arms, and looked for work to do; anything to get his mind off 'this'.

'You shouldn't care so much.She wasn't your problem anymore…'

"Your problem…"He whispered under his breath, the words catching in his throat.He looked down at the desk, wet eyes blurring his view and saw a small piece of folded paper lying on it.It had Heero scrawled on it, and he picked it up immediately.He knew that handwriting anywhere.Reading it over, his eyes narrowed in anger and his fists clenched tightly, crumpling the paper into a tiny ball.This was going to be one _long _day!

~~~

When Heero arrived in the conference room everyone else already seemed to be there.Lady Une was sitting at the desk, shuffling through papers, glasses on the end of her nose, looking busy and important as always.She looked up when he entered, grunted and went back to her papers.Next to her sat Sally, with her chair turned round to face Wufei who was standing behind her.They seemed to be deep in conversation but they were talking with low, hushed voices so Heero couldn't hear what they were saying.Turning further he saw Quatre sitting with Duo.When Quatre saw him he nudged Duo in the ribs.When Duo turned, he paled slightly with the scowl he received.

The only other people in the room were Trowa and Noin who were huddled together across the room from him.Trowa was silent as usual, standing in the corner, leaning against the wall with arms folded across his chest.Noin was pacing uneasily around him, fists clenching and unclenching at her sides.She kept mumbling under her breath and looking to Trowa.When he remained expressionless she would return to her pacing.Sitting down next to Duo he watched her carefully.Of course she was expected to be upset after the loss of sister-in-law, but she didn't seem gloomy, in fact she seemed to be anxious; and the soldier in Heero told him that something was up, and he intended to find out what.

Lady Une broke his thoughts as she stood up and cleared her throat."I asked you all to be here, well, because I know you were all the closest people to Miss Relena."At this point Trowa caught Heero's eyes and sent him a look so cold that could easily counter Heero's."Yes, well the reason I asked all you here is so that…"

"Why did you leave the note?"He snarled under his breath at Duo.

"You can't be mad at a friend for caring can you?" 

"You don't believe me do you?Thanks for trusting me."

"Look Heero you saw with your own eyes.Bad enough just knowing about it but you had to see, and you're _still_ not happy?"Duo snarled.

"It wasn't…"

"Like Hell it wasn't Heero just give it up!"

"Ah-hem," their head snapped round.Duo looked surprised and then tried to cover it up with a smile, nodding to Lady Une to continue, while Heero just scowled.

"As I was saying,' she continued, "we need to discuss," she paused, searching for the right words, "the arrangements…"At this point Heero snapped and stood up.Storming from the room he slammed the heavy door behind him.

Lady Une glanced at the door once before starting to talk again. Quatre leaned towards Duo,

"He's taking it real hard huh?"

"No shit.I mean, I figured he'd be sad about her dying, you remember how close they were and how down he was when… When they broke up.I never expected this though.He flat out refuses to believe that she's gone."

"What do you think he's going to do?"

"I have _no _idea and that really scares me.I thought having to break the news to him was bad…"

"Yeah, how did that go…" Duo turned to face him, a look of pure sarcasm on his face.

"Brilliant…After throwing every glass or sharp object in his office at me, he had a wild mood swing, sat down and told me, point blank, that I was lying."He looked Quatre in the eyes, "I may run and hide, but I _never _tell a lie."Quatre nodded.

"Well, after that he promptly left and I've kept an eye out for him ever since."

"Well, I think we all should.It's not right the way he's dealing with this.It's just not right."

"Yeah…"They turned back and tried to listen to Lady Une, but her droning on left little to be very interested in.Leaning over towards Duo, Quatre whispered,

"What's up with Trowa and Noin?"

"Well, Trowa's always quiet like that, and well, Noin was her sister-in-law and all…"

"Yeah I know, but Noin looks like she's read to burst, and _not _with tears.And she's hanging around Trowa.I've never known them to spend much time around each other."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"Duo watched Noin pace uneasily."Wait a sec.Quatre, where's Zechs?"

"No idea!"Anxiously Duo waited for a pause in Lady Une's 'speech'.

"Where is Zechs?"He blurted out.Noin, at the mention of his name practically screamed and everyone watched in confusion as her fists tightened and her eyes narrowed.Following Heero's example she stormed out of the room, except this time no one claimed to understand the reasons.

"He's," Trowa began then paused."He is with Relena right now."Everyone hung their heads. 

After the 'talk' was over, Lady Une pulled Duo aside and motioned for him to stay in the room until everyone else had left.

"Look Duo.I know what happened when you told Heero.I'm sorry about that."Duo opened his mouth as if to protest. "No, I understand you're upset that I asked you to do it, but you are the best friend he has and, well, we figured it would be the easiest way to break the news to him."Reading her face he scowled,

"So what's it this time?"

"Keep an eye on Heero okay?"

"Sure, no problem…"

"Thank-you," and with that she left him alone in the room.He sighed and dropped his shoulders, running his fingers through his bangs.'Great.Baby-sit Heero.No problem…' he shook his head… 'Who am I kidding… I am so dead already."

~~~

_ _

_ _

__"Will you miss me while I'm gone?"She law down, sprawling herself across the bed.

__"I don't see why I can't come with you?"

__"Heero, you have your job and I have mine.As much as I wish you could come with me, I'd rather you not jeopardize your job and what we have here just to follow me around for 2 weeks.I'll be fine."She sighed rolling over onto her stomach.She propped her head up on her hands and watched as he checked the room and her bags for her. 

__"Give it a rest Heero, you've made sure I have everything 4 times already!"He looked up, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Never hurt any one to check!" he said defensively.She chuckled, sweet and slowly.

__"No, you're right.It never hurt anyone to check once_, maybe even _twice_, but _four_ times!_Doesn't that seem a little much?"He smirked and then sat down beside her on the bed, slowly massaging her shoulders.

__"Not for you." Trying not to give into the relaxation he was giving her, or perhaps because of it, she groaned.

__"Heero, that may_ be sweet," she titled her head a little to the side and shot him a coy smile, "but it still seems_a little obsessive to me."

"Well you know I wouldn't be feeling so bad about it if I was coming with you."She shrugged his hands from her neck and crawled off the bed, standing in front of him.

__"I don't think counting how many shirts and pairs of underwear I am taking with me has anything_ to do with you not coming, and besides, I thought we've been through this already._Just admit you'll miss me and that you'll stay here," she stomped her foot and pointed at it to emphasise her point, "until I get back."He rolled his eyes at her, a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips.

__"You know I'm just worried about you being safe and all.I'd just feel a whole lot better if you'd let me come and look after you!"

__"I'm sure you would Heero, but you are staying here all the same."

__"Please?"Her eyes opened wide with surprise.

__"Is poor little Heero Yuy going to miss me so much that he can't handle 14 days by himself?" she said, feigning deep disbelief.He smirked and grabbed her wrists, drawing her towards him.When they were almost touching, feeling each other's breath hot on their faces, he whispered,

__"Of course I'll miss you…" before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

_ _

~~~

"Heero leaned against the wall of the corridor chest heaving.It was a miracle he lasted that long in that room, them all falling for it _that _easily.They gave up on her too quickly, and he would not be the one to lose faith in her.Not he.

Once he was sure that the tears that had threatened to spill when he left the conference room had passed he stood up tall, straightening his tie and brushing off his shirt and pants.Even _if _he were falling apart he wouldn't let on.

Walking back to his office he tried to think back to the Lady's meeting.He had not taken much notice of everyone when he had gone in, primarily because he was mad at Duo for trying to force him to believe that she was dead.Dead!Of all the sick perverse jokes Duo could pull, any of them could pull, this was by far the most insensitive of them all.

Now, in reflection he found it rather surprising that the 'whole gang' had been there.'Does that mean they are _all _in on this?' he thought, his blood just short of boiling at the thought of being betrayed by the select few he had given his trust to.Duo, he had already known about.'The nerve to just walk into my office and announce, 'surprise!' the love of your life just dropped dead!'And Wufei and Sally, didn't they have too much honour to try something as low as that?Quatre!?Sure he had, had his moments piloting wing zero when he went a little off-the-wall, but he had always had respect for the sweet, innocent one of the bunch.'Well that's _definitely_ going to change.'Noin, well he didn't know what to make of her.He had seen her storm down the hall not long after he had left and didn't know what to make of her behaviour; perhaps she was upset at them for doubting her as well?

The thing that startled him the most was the indifference shown by Trowa.Sure, he might not have spent _that _much time around Heero, but it must have been enough to know how important it was, and having worked for a brief spell with the preventors must have let him have the chance to know Relena.In fact, he was pretty sure that Relena and Trowa had known each other pretty well.Next to Duo he probably knew Trowa the best, since they had such similar temperaments.'But why didn't he seem affected by the news?Surely he must miss her more than that?'He shook his head, looking downwards ashamed by the realisation that he had been thinking about Relena in the past tense.

Passing his secretary's desk he reached for the handle for his office door it dawned on him, "Zechs."'Zechs wasn't there!How could I have been so blind!He of all people, not showing up to make the 'arrangements' for his own sister!'

Rushing to his laptop he now knew what he had to do.

~~~

"Never seen anything like it Hilde.Never," he said exasperated, throwing his hands in the air.She sat on the edge of the bed, watching cautiously as he paced around the room.

"I knew he'd take it bad.I mean, I cried for ages after I found out, and I don't know her half so well as he did."

"He was still in love with her you know."

"Yeah, I know.Anyone who's seen his eyes since she left knows, but Hilde, he didn't want to listen to me.I'm his best friend and he tells me I'm lying.Like I'd have the heart to make something like that up!I may like to have fun, but this isn't fun Hilde.It's sick that's what it is.Sick, perverse, and just plain malicious. We all loved her too much to do this to her memory."She watched him, the concern evident in eyes.Patting the space on the bed next to her she smiled warmly.He sat down next to her putting his elbows on his knees and resting his hands in his palms.

"I knew it would be bad.I expected the projectiles, I expected the screaming and I expected the anger, but I did not prepare for this.Oncethere wasn't a pen or picture frame near him he sat down, put on that bullshit perfect soldier mask of his and said flat out that I was lying.When I denied lying, real tears as proof, he stormed out, and you know me Hilde, he's the best friend I've got next to you and I worry about him, I really do.So I followed him out to the street and he turned around and demanded that I take him to the scene.Didn't flinch once during the whole scene.I'm glad you weren't there to see it; the death and destruction everywhere, it was terrible.But did he blink so much as to hold back a tear even once?No."Duo started shaking a bit.Realising he was on the verge of tears Hilde started rubbing slow lazy circles on his back.

"And then I swear he lost it.He asked, no he demanded to see her.He wanted to her body; after all it has been through, he still wanted to see it.You know him, once he's determined to do something you know he'll go right ahead and do it, but I wish he hadn't."One tear ran down his cheek and off his chin, splashing silently on his pants.Then another followed it.And another.

"He looked at her and it was the worst thing I've ever seen.'I'll have nightmares for years of it.Her lying still and broken…Never thought I'd see the day.And after all we've been through who would have though she'd be the first to go?He looked at her, he looked at her long and hard studying ever feature; I couldn't look Hilde, it just wasn't right.Then he turned to me, expressionless and said, 'It's not her.'Of all the things he could have said! 'It's not her.'I may not have perfect eyesight but it was clear as day that it was her."

"I just don't know what to do anymore…I just don't know."At this point his body broke out into wild sobs.All Hilde could do was hold him close until he calmed down.What else could she do?She was on the verge of tears herself.

~~~

"Did you notice what I did?"

"Depends on what you noticed," she said sitting across from him, looking questioningly over at him.

"_That _was weird."

"Yes, it was rather.I know about Heero, but Noin?I don't know what is happening there."

"Yes, but that's not what I meant.Did you hear what Lady Une said?" he started fiddling with a pen on the table.

"It wasn't an accident," she stated.His head snapped up. 

"So what are you trying to say?" 

"That, well, it couldn't have been meant for us." 

"Why not?"He watched as she looked into her bag producing some Polaroid's.Laying them out across the table she said,

"Look Wufei.Do you notice what I did?"

"Depends on what you noticed," he said using her words against her.She narrowed her eyes towards him and urged him to look at the pictures again."If you mean the fact that the bomb was in the ventilation, then yes, I think we noticed the same thing."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed jumping to her feet."That's it exactly."

"I don't see how that proves anything… Unless," he ran the thought through his head before saying quietly, "Let me see the picture again."He grabbed if off the table."_If_ it was in the ventilation then he obviously had the prints for the building, and," he thought it over, "_if_ he had the plans for the building then he would have been able to tell this wasn't the headquarters.And _if _he knew this wasn't headquarters then it _couldn't _have been an accident."

Sally just nodded.

"So Relena may have been the target after all."

Sally nodded again.

"Listen Sally, you check the records, I'll check the scene.I may even decide to pay our little detonator happy friend a visit."A small smirk found its way to his face.

"Fine, but Wufei, just don't tell Heero."

"I value my life more than you give me credit"


	4. Wait and See

Author's Note: For this and subsequent chapters the time has jumped back approximately a year; so the following happens a littl

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! This is also a very long chapter.

Confusion:I you are confused as to the timeline of events in this fic, please look at the explanation/timeline attached (last chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters or any information from the show used in this fic.The ideas though are my own.

This _is_ an HY/RP story.

Please review!

Enjoy!

Somewhere in Between

~Phoenixstar

Wait and See

~~~

She walked solemnly; head down turned, the sound of her shoes clicking against the cool marble floors echoing along the empty hallway.She didn't count the doors she passed, or listen to the occasional fuzzy call of the loudspeakers overhead.Her mind kept turning back to the Polaroid's tucked safely away in her bag.

'Maybe I should have left them with Wufei.'She shook her head.'No, he'll have en eye-full enough when he gets there.'Yet she still silently tried to think of ways to rid herself of the things.They had caused her to have a restless night.She had gone home after the meeting, sure that Wufei would be able to handle things around there and she was pretty sure no one would have missed her.Besides she was sure that she could use the break.Of course, a break was the last thing she got.The silence and lack of work to do gave her time to think, and that was the last thing she needed. 'Who? Why? How?'The questions kept flowing over and over.Even when she tried to go to sleep her mind was restless, and so her sleep was broken and little.She had finally resorted to sleeping pills to aid her, and now rubbing her tired eyes she briefly regretted the decision.

"Opps, look I'm sorry," a strong compact figure bumped into her throwing her off her balance.From her spot on the floor she squinted up, but his face was invisible under a hat and was heavily shadowed with the fluorescent lighting coming down from overhead.He thrust a hand in her face and roughly pulled her to her feet.He looked down at her feet and picked up her bag and handed it to her.Seeing the pictures that had fallen out he reached down taking them into his hands and giving them a quick scan over.Suddenly he stiffened before shoving them back into her hands before taking off down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

Sally shook her head; she was dazed from her fall and was confused about what had just happened.She looked down at the pictures in her hands and shrugged.'These pictures aren't near as graphic as the ones they showed in the news.'Shoving them in back in her bag she continued on her way.

When she reached the desk at the end of the hall her nerves were frayed.

"Can I help you?"

"Huh?"she looked at the small woman's face.'I must have gotten a lot less sleep than I thought.'

"Miss, what can I help you with."

"I'm here for Relena Peacecraft."

"I think you must be here for Relena _Dorlian_"

"Dorlian?"'I wonder why she's registered under her adoptive name?'

"Yes, well there is no one by the name of Peacecraft registered here and, well there have been many people in here, inquiring after a Relena Dorlian, so I assumed you must be looking for the same person."

Sally flashed her a smile, "Silly me, yes, I'm here after Miss Dorlian."

The lady pushed a clipboard across at her. "Just sign your name and details there," she pointed to a space at the bottom."And when you are done I'll take you in to talk with the Doctor."She nodded, taking the clipboard back to a seat with her.Scanning over the names on the list she saw some of the governments' and preventers' doctors, Heero and Duo, Noin, and Duo again?She scanned the dates only to find Duo had been there already today.'Wonder what he was doing back here?' Making a mental note to tell Wufei about it later she finished filling in her data, which she took back to the clerk who showed her into the back where she could do her examination.

~~~

'Phew.That was a close one,' Duo sighed with relief.He had_ not _expected to see Sally there, and that was one close call to being 'discovered'.Even though there was no rule against him being there, what he was doing just felt wrong, very wrong, and the fewer people who knew about it the better.And Sally and Wufei were two people he'd feel better knowing they didn't know.For all he could guess they would take the matter to Lady Une, or even worse, to Heero himself.

He shook his head in confusion.After all he _was_ doing this for Heero, just he didn't want him knowing just yet.No he'd have to wait and only time would tell.

When he had the proof, then he'd show Heero once and for all.

~~~

_Zechs watched his sister sit anxiously by the phone.She'd been sitting there for some time.He watched as every time the phone wrung she would leap for it, sometimes bumping her knee on the table or knocking the whole phone set clear off the table.He knew she'd already broken two glasses and one picture frame, and if she kept this up he didn't have any idea, nor did he want to know what she would end up breaking next._

__"Relena?"She didn't turn, just sat perched on the edge of the couch, close to falling off.It surprised Zechs that with her hearing, obviously so sharp and attuned to be able to pick up the phone before it bad completed one full ring, she couldn't hear him."Relena?" he tried again.When she remained unresponsive he tried yet again, moving in front of her and having his arm in front of him."Relena?"

__"Huh?" she said, her head snapping up to meet his worried gaze.

__"What's got you all uptight?"

__"Oh nothing really," she replied softly, her eyes falling back to the phone.

__"Well, you've been sitting in front of that phone, looking like your nerves are completely shot for almost 2 hours now, and I don't think you can get mad at me for caring enough to ask what's the matter."

__"Oh nothings wrong," she murmured.Sensing she wasn't giving him her full attention he picked up the phone and moved it to the table behind him where she could neither see it nor reach it without being intercepted."It's nothing," she repeated the annoyance and irritation clear in her voice.

__"Relena, you're tired and jumpy.Do us, and yourself a favour and at least get some rest."Motioning with her hand from him to move out of the way, she replied,

__"I will Zechs, I will, just a little later okay?"He growled and pointed towards the guest room where she was staying."Fine fine." She grumbled, audibly voicing her frustration."Happy now?" she shook her head and turned to leave the room.Under her breath, Zechs struggled to make out what she was saying."I wonder why he didn't pick up the phone.He should have gotten my messages by now."

__Zechs shrugged his shoulders and watched as she disappeared, mumbling, into the hall.He turned around to look down at the bothersome phone, something which his opinion had just proved to have way too much control over his sister; that, or the person who was supposed to be on the other end.Suddenly the phone set rang in his hands causing him to jump just a little.Hesitantly he picked up the receiver.It wasn't always wise for a 'dead' man to answer the phone, then again knowing that the only people who knew that number were people he and Noin trusted made him a little more at ease.

__"Hello?" he said, trying to disguise his voice just a little.

__"Relena, is she there?"Zechs knew that voice anywhere and was about to growl and start going after Heero but the phone was snatched out of his hands by an over enthusiastic Relena who had come stampeding back into the room when she heard it ring.Zechs stood dazed, while Relena's face lit up when she realised it was him on the phone.

__"Oh Heero," she started but then remember that Zechs was still in the room stopped.She put her hand over the receiver and mouthed for him to politely 'get lost.'Zechs shrugged his shoulders, still a little overwhelmed by the situation and equally cautious of the fact his sister was on the phone with Heero, and left the room, pausing at the door to try and listen to just a bit of the conversation.

__"Oh Heero, I miss you so much too."

__He had heard enough.

~~~

As much as Wufei wanted to go and have a word with the captured bomber, he knew that the best course off action was to have some proof to approach the guy with, and seeing as Sally had taken the pictures with her, and he had said he would check their suspicions first, he would just have to go to the scene.

It wasn't until he was sitting behind the wheel of his car, speeding down the streets that her realised how tired and stressed he really was.Having to screech on the breaks to avoid hitting a pedestrian he briefly considered stopping, and finding a alternative method of getting there since he was proving to be such a potential threat, yet the sooner he was there and gone, the sooner he'd be able to get some things off his mind, and today time seemed to be of the essence. 

He stepped away from the grumbling officers behind him.For once it was _not_ advantageous to belong to an agency that held its security and privacy so dearly.It took a hell of a lot of patience and self-restraint to keep from just taking out his aggression on the stubborn and overly suspicious security guard, and it took even more persuasiveness and patience to convince him that he was indeed there for the protection and punishment for the crimes committed against the former minister.

'I'll deal with Zechs later,' he noted, remembering how the guard had let it slip that the elder Peacecraft was the one responsible for the high security around the place.Although it seemed suspicious that it was Zechs and not the Preventers who was providing the guards, it could always be put down to Zechs obligation to his sister's privacy and protection, even after she was gone.'Gesh,' he though shaking his head again, 'It must be hard on him with all the news people wanting pictures and more information on how she went and who done it.'Yet somehow the fact that the man, supposedly dead in the public eye, was the one overseeing the control and indirectly the investigation troubled him.As much as he might want to get to the cause of the matter this was not the place to be dreaming up conspiracy theories.

Stepping across the police line he moved into he building, eyes narrowed searching for the area Sally had photographed.Spotting it he moved over towards it, having to make several detours around various roped off scenes and chunks of debris.Reaching it, being careful not to disturb anything he looked around, taking note of everything.Much to his interest, everything seemed to fit his and Sally's assumptions.It was convenient, if not suspicious, yet he'd have to wait till later until he made conclusions.

'Now from what Lady Une said yesterday,' he said moving back, 'if the bomb was over here, then Relena was supposedly standing right about,' he stepped a couple paces to the back and left, 'here.'The idea alone, without the sight of dried blood on the carpets, was hard to handle, but this, well it was almost overwhelming.Wufei could feel his pulse quicken and his shirt feel tighter.He was about to storm away when he saw something lying on the ground, partially hidden by an overturned desk.Picking it up his brows furrowed as he examined it.Unnoticed he slipped it in his pocket and headed back to his car.There were some answers he needed and soon!

~~~

"Heero, I know you're in there."He tried knocking again."You'd better open up before I gotta break this thing down," with a sigh he continued, "and you know I will."

_Silence._

"Damnit Heero.I know you're in there, so either you be nice and open the door for me, or else I'll just do it myself."Realising this approach was not working."You've got, five, four three, two…"

"Shut up Duo!" came the muffled and irritated voice.

"I knew you were in there."With the lack of response he started again, "So you going to let me in or not?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?Come on Heero.What kind of answer is that?I though we were best friends and all?"

_Silence._

"Heero, this is stupid you know that.Me along with everyone else back at work, and everyone who cares for you am really starting to worry.And here I come, trying to get something from you other than projectiles hurling past my face, and you make me stand here in the hall and talk to you through the door.This is ridiculous.If you want the rest of the people in the building to hear me yell at you about your personal life then that fine, because I am going to stay right here yell at you for as long as it takes for you to talk to me."Duo was about to start pounding on the door in addition to screaming through it when the door opened a crack.Instantly shutting his mouth he took this as a hint to come inside.

Stepping in he found he had to squint his eyes against the darkness of the rooms.He heard someone moving around, most likely Heero, in one of the back rooms, and so he followed his ears.Walking along the hall, periodically looking in on the adjoining rooms, he marvelled at the fact that even though he had moved out of the apartment he and Relena had shared, that this one was set up exactly the same.The only noticeable difference was that her mess was not spread out everywhere, proof enough that she was not a resident in the tiny flat.

"Heero?" he asked tentatively.He was rewarded with a small grunt, and so gathering up more courage, he walked into the last room along the hall.There were no lights on in the room, yet the natural light sneaking in between the closed blinds lit the room well enough to see.Heero was moving around the bed, pulling some items of clothing and the likes out of drawers or the closet and placing them in neat piles on the bed.Duo watched with fascination, the he decided to speak up.

"Hey, thanks for letting me in after all."

"Hn."

"Well anyways I guess you know why I'm here by now."

_Silence._

__"Heero, what on earth is going on with you?You've got Lady worried and threatening to suspend you for a while, me ready to strangle you for your stupid stubbornness and everyone else worried sick about your behaviour.We all agree it isn't right the way you are handling this."

_More silence._

"Heero," his voice dropped dangerously low, "You'd better start telling me what's on your mind."This seemed to hit a nerve in Heero as his back tensed and he turned, keeping his head down.He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it again quickly.

"I wondered what it would be like when lies didn't work anymore; so curious.Then one day her lies didn't work; as transparent as glass… so transparent."He looked up, his eyes filled with an unspeakable longing and sadness.Duo froze; he had underestimated Heero.

"I did it for… For her," he laughed and then stopped abruptly."Always for her.Anything for her."He said the last bit quietly, as if surprised at saying the words, as though it were the first time he had thought them.He turned a little, looking Duo directly in the eyes, but for some reason it caused a flash of pain across his face, barely recognisable before it was gone, and he turned away.He moved back to rearranging the items on the bed, systematically taking one and placing it gingerly in the suitcase.Duo continued to watch, helplessly.

"Yes," he continued, still talking in a hushed voice as if the words were weren't meant for anyone but himself to hear, making Duo cringe, feeling very much an intruder. Then, obviously having mastered his composure he glared right at Duo."Lies."

Duo felt his pulse quicken as the reason for his 'visit' came flooding back to him.He opened his mouth to speak, to yell, to scold Heero for his foolish behaviour, but he was cut off,

"I really believed all the things I told her…" he paused, "It's just that none of them were true."

"We know you loved her," Duo looked worriedly at his friend.Heero looked, stunned and confused, as if Duo had just questioned whether gravity was will in effect with his feet planted firmly on the floor.

"Love," Heero whispered to himself before violently zipping shut the suitcase.Picking it up he walked over to the doorway of the room."Time's up Duo.I'm leaving."

"Come on Heero, what are you trying to prove by doing this huh?I told you…"

"Yeah I know your lies," he spat back."I'll call sometime and let you know what I… Find."

"Heero!" but Heero was already in the hall moving towards the front door.He opened it and put his bag down, motioning to Duo to leave.When out in the hall he followed, turning and locking to the door behind him.He, just for a second rested his forehead against the door as if caught between indecision and regret. Then he turned and walked off, leaving Duo to follow him.

~~~

_She came bounding down the stairs from the plane.The happiest of smiles plastered across her face.She was the picture of beauty; even the long flight could not keep her from beaming the way she did now.With a bag flung over her one shoulder she ran down the stairs, using her other hand to shield her eyes against the glaring sun.Reaching the bottom she looked around, hair whipping in her face with the combination of the wind and her movements._

__Her eyes darted among the faces looking for him, but every time she looked there seemed to be more and more people, and suddenly she was swallowed up in the tide of people surging towards their loved ones. 

__"Heero?" she whispered, wishing more than anything that he was here.Even though she knew she was safe, she didn't feel secure and well until he was there to protect her.She started getting desperate, turning her head frantically this way and that.Every time she was sure she saw his face or got a glimpse or dark brown hair she lit up, but when she tried to find him again him was gone.

__"Heero? Where are you Heero?"Her cries were lost in the crowd as she, shaken and lonely pushed her way towards the doors. 

__Alone

~~~

Wufei nodded to the officers at the entrance as he passed them.He had thought it would have been far more difficult to have access of the prisoner than he did and was about to complain about lax security when he had been informed that Lady Une had called ahead to say that he would be there and was to be allowed to interrogate the captive.He checked his identification, pinned, clearly visible to his shirt.Feeling humiliated by the process he mentally swore to bring up the whole preventer identification issue with Lady Une later.

The cell itself was well out of the way from any of the others, then again they very rarely held people here, and as far as he was aware, this was the only person currently in custody.Stopped by some more guards at the door he growled under his breath, trying hard to keep his temper in check.He was handed a clipboard, and he noted giving it a scan over, that it was a list of the 'visitors' the prisoner had had.

'…' he skipped through the officials and regular police detectives, 'Zechs; not surprising, and Duo?'He blinked at the sheet making a mental note to ask Sally about that later he hurriedly scribbled his signature before hastily pushing the papers back at the guard.Another guard opened the door to the cell and ushered him in.Before the guard turned to leave he spoke under his breath to Wufei,

"There is surveillance in the room.Your superior requested we turn it off.If he hurts you or vice versa…We'll be in every 5 minutes to check on you."Wufei grunted his response, unhappy about the prospect of being interrupted every five minutes.

The room was small, and sparsely furnished, yet was by no means as stuffy and uncomfortable as the normal police holding cells.

'This guy had better consider himself lucky for getting such 'special' treatment after all he's done,' Wufei scowled mentally.The prisoner was sitting at the lone table, hands cuffed in front of him.Sitting down across from him Wufei glared, but the prisoner refused to raise him eyes.

"What's you name?" he spat.He was greeted with silence."I said what's your name?"Still no answer.He asked this question several more times, still to the same result.Finally when Wufei was sure that if he had to ask one more time he would have a hard time restraining himself from leaping over the table and tackling the unresponsive criminal, the guard came in on his five minute check.He nodded and was about to leave when Wufei spoke up, his eyes never once leaving the form sitting opposite him.

"What's his name?"

"We don't know.He didn't have any identification at all on him when we took him into custody, so we call him John Doe.Creative huh?"Wufei rolled his eyes and turned back to 'John', and taking the hint the guard promptly left.

_Silence._

"So why'd you do it?Thought you could get away with it?"

_Eyes narrowed and fists clench._

__"Who'd you work for?Alone or was there some one else help you out?"

_Small smirk down at the table._

"So how did you get the plans?"

_Stiffens in surprise._

"Yeah, we know you had them.So, who did you find willing to sneak them out for you," he paused, "Oh, but that's right, you didn't need someone to sneak the prints out for you."

_No noticeable shock._

__"Yes, that's right, the plans you got are in public reference at the city library.So, whatever you or any of the rumours I've heard going around think, what you hit was a civilian office building."

_Features perfectly calm and controlled._

"So why did you do it then?Did you _mean_ to kill her?" 

_A small smirk found its way to his lips._

__"You meant to kill her?" Wufei spat, his anger reaching breaking point.

_He raised his eyes to meet Wufei's._

Wufei cried out and jumped over the table, swiftly grabbing the other man in a lock.No sooner had he connected two punches did the guard open the door on his regular check.Seeing the position they were in Wufei growled and hesitantly let go of the other man who, grabbing his stomach, moved away towards the small bed, eyes still glowing with malevolence.

"Out.Now," the guard bellowed.Realising that he probably wouldn't get anymore information out of the guy, without being allowed to beat him to a pulp and use methods just short of torture, 'hmmm,' maybe even torture, he held his hands up and glared at the guard, who took no notice of him as he checked the cell over and then locked the door behind him.

'Fifteen minutes and not a single word out of the guy,' he shook his head.Not only did he fail to confirm or deny any of these theories, but he knew that Lady Une would not be happy with him.Ripping off his nametag, he felt the small pin in his shirt pocket.He froze looking back at the well-guarded cell door.'No, the guards definitely won't let me back in there now,' he sighed and decided that he'd just have to ask Sally about it later.

~~~

Duo sat back at his desk.He hadn't thought he could handle much more excitement today, but looking down at the papers on his desk he had forgotten his resolve.They had brought him something akin to relief at first when he saw them, but that was quickly replaced by anger and fear.

The numbers, charts and diagrams meant nothing to him; it was only the circled phrase at the bottom he understood, and to him it was all that was important.Suddenly feeling better about having snuck around in the morning he tilted back in his chair thinking about what to do now that he knew for certain.He knew the other's would undoubtedly know soon as well, Sally had been there after all, and they all knew she'd be thorough with whatever she did, but some how it felt right that he be the one to tell Heero.He'd done it before, why not again, besides, he was better at predicting Heero's targets now.

Despite his relief he was still worried about how Heero would react this time round.'That is, _if_ we can find him,' he thought shaking his head with remorse.He felt he had let Heero run away too easily, and now when he needed Heero here things would be a while lot more difficult.

'Maybe I should talk to Zech's first,' he thought.He shivered a bit, not having fond memories of the guy, but decided that being her brother, he needed to know as well, then again, he hadn't been as hard to convince in the first place, or so he'd heard.In fact, the only people he knew who seemed to have talked to Zechs' were Noin and Trowa.After Noin's little outburst at the meeting yesterday he realised he was safer going to ask Trowa about Zechs.

__"He's," he began then paused."He is with Relena right now."

'Wait a sec… Zechs never went to visit 'Relena'…His name wasn't on the list at the morgue… If Zechs' wasn't with 'Relena', then,' he looked down at the papers on his desk for reassurance, his eyes immediately narrowing and his pulsing quickening in anger. 'Trowa!'

~~~

_She was unpacking her stuff when Heero walked into their room, hands clasped behind his back.Without turning she spoke,_

__"You weren't there," her tone was cold and icy.

__"I know."

__"Well, I didn't," she pulled out some more clothes and folded them, making no move to put them away.

__"Look, I know…"

__"From what you said when we talked, I thought you were going to be there," she pulled out a sweater and held it up as if inspecting it and put it back in the suitcase.

__"I did mean to be there…"

__"So why weren't you, huh?What was so important that you couldn't have told me not to wait around for you?"He shifted his hands behind his back rather nervously.

__"I know…"

__"You know what Heero?" she finally turned around."You said you were going to be there!"

__"I'm sorry," he whispered.

__"Yeah, real sorry I bet," she growled moving into the bathroom.Heero watched her go, only his eyes betraying his slight hurt and frustration.He walked over to her bed and placed a small box on top of the suitcase and left the room.

__Relena walked back into the room, carrying a basket, which she placed beside the bed.Looking down at the suitcase she saw the box, and her head snapped up, eyes carefully scanning the room for Heero, but he had left.Slowly she opened it, and any anger she had dissolved into confusion.She turned the box around in her hand, and then clutched it to her chest, running after Heero.

__She found him in the kitchen, sitting at his laptop.He looked up at her for a moment before looking back at the screen.

__"What's this?" she said holding up the box, her voice laced with genuine curiosity.

__"It's for you."She nodded, turning the box around in the light.

__"What's it for?"

__"A promise."

__"Oh," she replied, holding it a little farther from her as if weary of it, yet she continued to look at in awe."We never talked about…"

__"It's a promise ring Relena," he stated.

__"Oh," she whispered, pulling it back to her face now that it wasn't quite so threatening."It's sweet Heero."She looked over towards where had been sitting, surprised to find him standing right in front of her.He carefully took the box from her hands and looked up into her eyes questioningly.She nodded slowly and he took the ring out of the box and handed it to her to put on.She moved her hand around, watching it with wonder, as she got accustomed to it.

__"Very sweet of you…" she whispered, and then looking playfully up into his eyes continued, "But you know Heero, I am still upset with you about before."

__"I know," he replied, leaning over to kiss her.

_'A promise ring…'_

__'I promise love, you'll be happy…'and with that he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

~~~

She stepped out of the bathroom, the steam escaping and swirling around her.She yawned sleepily as she made her way down the hall.She could hear the TV quietly in the background and as she approached the room she could hear the low drone of a newscast presenter.Rubbing the towel over her damp hair she padded into the room, flopping into a large armchair.Letting the towel rest on her shoulders she looked at the man sitting on the couch, his face was unreadable as he watched the news flashes.

"…And the lead story tonight that of the tragic bombing on earth today…" She cringed as she saw the pictures; the destruction and the casualties.It was really terrible and she felt her heart clench at the sight of it, but what she saw next caused her heart to beat faster.

'Heero.'

"Zechs.I'm not so sure about this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not so sure this is right of us to lie like this."

"It wont be for too much longer."

"I know…It's still not right."

Zech turned back to the muted TV.

"I guess I'll have to talk to Lady Une about it soon.I'll also have to make a public statement, unless of course you would rather do it yourself," he turned to her.She looked back at the still image of the building with Heero standing in the back next to a very ill looking Duo.He watched the colour drain from her cheeks and she shook her head slowly.

"No.I think I'd rather you did."He grunted in acknowledgement. "Well I guess I had better dry my hair," she said rising from her chair and moving over towards the hallway.Remembering something, she turned back,

"Oh, and Zechs, you don't have to talk to Lady Une."

"Huh?Why would that be?"

"I'll have Trowa do it."

"You told Trowa!?"Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Of course," he turned back to the TV and she left the room.

"You had better know what you are doing," he said to her retreating form.

'Relena.'

~~~

Duo was mad, no, he was beyond mad, he was beyond furious, even his namesake, the god of death, couldn't have known the kind of rage the that possessed Duo.Ignoring the questioning looks from the people he passed he stormed down the hall.He knew where he was going and no one could stop him, and from the terrified looks of those along the way, no one was about to try.

When he reached the door to his destination he didn't bother knocking.He simply threw his weight against the door causing it to squeak in resistance before giving way, letting Duo fly into the room.Then he glared with all the anger he had in him and held the papers in his left hand up, using the other hand to point accusingly at Trowa Barton.

"YOU!"


	5. Bang, Bang, You're Dead

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has encouraged me by leaving reviews so far!I've been working hard to write this chapter, so sorry for taking so long to post. Be warned that this is another **very** long chapter.

Confusion:I you are confused as to the timeline of events in this fic, please look at the explanation/timeline attached (last chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters or any information from the show used in this fic.The ideas though are my own.

This is an HY/RP story.

Please review!

Enjoy!

Somewhere in Between

~Phoenixstar

Bang, bang, you're dead

_ _

"All this time it's been killing me,

All this time it's been caving in my head,

Killing me,

Alive

Alive 

_Alive…_

You're dead_" _–MGB (Haven't Slept in Years)

~~~

"You" he spat, "have a lot of explaining to do!"Trowa simply raised an eyebrow and gave a look that read clearly 'why-ever-would-I-have-to-explain-anything-to _you_.' 

"Sit," he commanded.Duo sputtered under his breath trying to come up with a logical reason why this to was offensive but seeing that there wasn't sat down, flinging the papers across to Trowa.

"Care to explain?"

"Explain _what_ exactly?" he looked dead cool while moving around the desk to close his office door, shooing away the small crowd that had gathered around it with all this commotion.

"That," he pointed at the test papers.He mentally cursed at the lack of venom his voice had.It felt wrong.Of course he was better friends with Heero; the two were indisputably best friends, but it felt wrong having to 'fight' another friend.At least he _had_ been a friend. Duo shook his head as memories of the way Heero had looked, the way he denied that broken hearted feeling at knowing the he loved was gone; and the hurt, combined for both himself and his friend were enough to make him dangerous, but he couldn't even sound intimidating. 

Trowa moved back behind the desk and sat down, carefully picking up the folder and flipping through it.

"What is this?"

"Test results."

"For what?"

"I was talking to Heero before, and I don't know if _you_ know, but he was quite certain that Relena wasn't there when the bomb went off…"

"Well, I for one can't blame him for being upset." Trowa shrugged, still looking at the papers.

"Upset doesn't even begin to cover it, but the thing was, I was thinking what if Heero's right?"This caught Trowa's attention and he looked up."Of course I knew it was highly unlikely since everyone seems to believe she is really gone," he paused, sighing deeply and watching as the papers flipped through Trowa's fingers."I couldn't help myself, I mean, it's Heero we're talking about.He left, by the way.He packed up his bags and took off believing no one here trusted his word.I don't know where he's going and I highly doubt anyone else does either.Anyways, after I left his apartment I went down to the morgue to check things out.I'd already been there, with Heero, but I couldn't bring myself to look the first time, so I thought, maybe he might be on to something.Well, I was there and I decided to do some investigating of my own.I was nervous about, and think the others will wonder because Sally ran into me while I was there.I decided to do some tests to check.Those," he pointed to the file, "are the results."

"And they are supposed to tell me?"

"Heero was right, it wasn't her."

"You are sure?" he asked.Duo noted how Trowa didn't seem surprised, happy, relieved, anything, by the results.

"Read them for yourself.They weren't even the same blood type."

"I guess… I guess we had better show this to Lady and the rest."

Duo started.Since he had gotten the tests back he hadn't thought of anything else to do with them.As soon as he suspected something he had come straight to Trowa's office.He had been so overtaken by rage that he hadn't thought ahead.

"Yes, I guess we had better.See, the thing is Trowa, I think you might know something the rest of us don't."Still, he wore his blank, cool expression.

"Why should I?"

"You lied."'Finally!' Duo thought, Trowa finally looked mildly surprised by something, so to answer his question he continued."When we were at the meeting yesterday, you said Zechs' was with Relena."

"You're right, since it obviously isn't her at the morgue, then I guess it was just general misinformation.I apologise then."

"No, you're right, but Zechs' wasn't even at the morgue.I was there, twice, and I did get a good look at the sign in sheets, and Zechs was never there.You said distinctly that he was with Relena, so you obviously knew that Relena was elsewhere and that Zechs was in on whatever it is you guys are hiding," he smirked inwardly as he noticed the sharp increase in the volume of his voice.

"I did?" he seemed to consider this for a moment or two before meeting Duo's eyes."Are conspiracy theories all that you have to throw at me, because if so I have actual work to do, as I think you should as well.You should show the results to Lady Une or someone, maybe have Sally check it over, but for your sake, keep your notions to yourself.I highly doubt anyone else will take them as lightly as I have."He stood and walked to the door, opening it and motioning outwards, making it more than obvious that Duo was unwelcome."Oh, and here's your results."

"No, it's quite all right," Duo stood."These are just a copy.I thought you might like to have a copy to look over and think about."Trowa merely raised an eyebrow as Duo stormed past him, before slamming the door after him.He shook his head and moved back to his desk looking at the file, until it seemed to overpower him.He picked up the phone and dialled,

"Hello, Zechs?"

~~~

Heero sat on the edge of the bed, watching her sleep.He could watch her for hours as she lay, blissfully unaware of his gaze, but he had to go.He knew it wouldn't be for long.Heero knew that he couldn't bear to be apart from her for very long, but still, he felt guilty for suddenly taking off like this, even if it couldn't be helped.

__"Trowa's going to be watching over you for a few days, okay?" he spoke to her despite knowing she wouldn't respond and mostly likely couldn't hear him."I'll try not to get myself hurt," he said, softly running a finger along her jaw."And I promise I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"When she shifted in her sleep he smiled a little."Good.Now you just take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid."He leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead not wanting to wake her up; it was hard enough saying good-bye when she was sleeping.

__'I'll miss you love.'

~~~

Sally sat hunched over a cup of coffee, shoulders hunched as she rubbed her eyes wearily.Wufei sat across from her, watching her carefully.On the table in between them lay a set of papers, each covered in charts and scribbling, but the only bit that really meant anything, to Wufei at least, was the paragraph circled loosely in red at the end of the last one.He picked it up and read it through one more time.

"It really isn't her.The blood sample doesn't match hers, of course there are other tests that I need to do to be sure, but that there pretty much says it all," her voice sounded tired and scratchy, betraying the little sleep she had gotten."So what do we do now?"Wufei put down the papers.

"You're tired."She tried to shrug it off but her movements were sluggish.

"Never mind that, we've got more important things to worry about."Wufei cocked an eyebrow at this and was about to argue with her, but decided against it.

"Well, first I'd do a few more tests, even though this one seems to prove it, we need to be sure before we take this to anyone.Then we have to think about whom we take this to first.I would normally go to Zechs since he _is_ the head of the investigation, but I don't like that and, even though he is her brother, I would feel between maybe taking it to Lady Une first. She would be able to think of who should know, and right now, with all the press I think we both know who the wrong people to take this to are.After that who knows?If the results show the same as these do," he motioned at the disorganised mess on the table, "there will be a whole new investigation and a lot more work that needs to be done, and that includes re-evaluating everything we've found so far. Also, there would be the matter of finding Relena, and knowing Heero, as soon as he gets wind of the fact that he was right all along, then he'll have found her in no time." He sat back and Sally watched him over the edge of her mug."But we haven't gotten that far yet.We just have to see if all the tests come out with the same result and deal with it from there."Sally nodded in agreement.They sat in silence for some time, both busy thinking of the 'what-if's of what they had just found out; busily running through all that they had found and taken for fact and re-evaluating it for anything, no matter how remotely suspicious.Suddenly she sat up straight remembering something.

"I meant to tell you before, but with this it must have just slipped my mind.When I was at the morgue today I ran into someone, and knocked him over.They saw some of the pictures I took, you know the ones I showed you, and he seemed slightly upset by it, handed them back to me and ran off," Wufei gave her a sceptical glance, wondering what the point of this was.

"Any ways," she continued, "when I was signing in I looked over the names, and it turns out the person who was there before me was Duo."

"Duo?" Wufei whispered more to himself than to anyone else.

"Yes, Duo!It was his handwriting on the sheet alright, and looking at the time it must have been him that I bumped into."

"I wonder what he was doing there?"

"I know, I found it very strange as well.I was thinking at first that he was just visiting to give his respects personally, but he had already been before.Oh well," she slumped over and started sipping at her coffee again.

"Very strange.I think maybe, I should pay Duo a visit.I get the feeling he's in on this; whatever it is, and I intend to find out."

"You don't honestly believe he is involved do you?"

"No doubt he knows something we don't.Heero, didn't even think she was dead now did he?"

"Heero too?"Sally looked disgusted by all the accusations Wufei was making.He noticed it and spoke,

"I am more worried about Duo than Heero.I think we _could_ safely disregard Heero's feeling since we know his personal connection to miss Relena, but Duo?I'm not going to just sit around now that there's the chance she's still alive…And if Duo's been hiding anything from us… I swear I'll kill him."Seeing that Wufei showed no signed of 'kidding' Sally quickly added,

"I think I'll come with you… Just to see, besides I might even have some questions of my own."

~~~

"Please tell me you are going to tell the others soon," Noin threatened giving her husband a warning glance.He grabbed her and pulled her close, attempting to give her a 'welcome home' kiss but she turned and pulled herself away."I'm still _very_ upset with you.The others will catch on soon.They are taking this so serious and they won't let anything slip by them.You should consider yourself lucky that you've gotten away with it for this long already.You really should.I don't know what you and Relena are trying to prove by pulling this little stunt but I don't like the idea of it at all.I hate that I'm a part of it and I hate the fact that I was at that meeting lying to cover you guys.I'll never forget the way Heero looked.You really have no idea what it's doing to him, to all of them?"

"We knew they would be upset, but it wasn't intentional, and we will correct it in time."

"Upset doesn't even begin to cover it Zechs.And it's the amount of time you're taking to clear this up is worrying me.The longer you wait the harder it will be."

"I'm just waiting for the right time…"

"They all think she's dead.When is the right time?" she glared at him, making no effort to disguise her displeasure.

"I know.It's just…"

"If you knew anything I highly doubt you would have involved yourself in this.There's no going back now.You're digging yourself a grave, and if you don't smarten up you'll be lying in it too.You'd better deal with this and quick or else I will."She paused looking him straight in the eyes with deadly determination, "And I _really_ don't think you want me to."

~~~

_Heero's shoes squeaked against the clean and polished floor of the conference building.He counted the door he passed, watching the signs for the auditorium._

__"And I know we all have our reasons to protect the peace…"He smiled to himself as he heard her voice filtering out into the hall.'If only she knew.'

__Stepping into the room he was faced with the regular crowd of politicians and reporters, each mesmerised by the young woman on stage, much as he was.She looked towards his corner of the room, but her eyes moved on.He felt a pang of disappointment in his chest, even though the lighting was bad enough that she wouldn't have been able to see him even if she had known he was going to be there.

__"That's exactly the reason I have decided to be witness the new trade agreement between these two colonies," she motioned to the two parties sitting to either side of her who were nodding in agreement."It's much harder to settle disagreements than it is to start them, but I think we all realise how important peace and compromise is its name truly are."Two delegates from either side were nodding their head violently and stood and began clapping as she stood down from the microphone.

__Heero made his way along the wall, not really wanting to be seen yet.

__"Congratulations Relena," Trowa said leaning on a support column by the edge of the stage.She beamed at him, glowing with accomplishment.

__"Thanks.I thought it was never going to end," she sighed, finally able to slouch her shoulders a little now that she was not being watched.

__"Well, it did, and you're the one blame," he winked at her and she laughed a little.

__"Now if I find out it was you causing all those problems you're in big trouble," she warned.

__"Be rest assured that it wasn't me princess."

__Despite dislike of the way Trowa was acting around Relena, he had to admit that Trowa was doing a good job.He noticed how the other preventer would routinely check the room with his eyes, and how he was keeping tabs on some of the unknown or less trustworthy attendants.He smirked inwardly, pleased with his choice of bodyguard for Relena while he was away.

__"Good… Now I say we head home," she said, grabbing onto his arm.

__"Sure thing," he said as they head towards the door.Heero had to admit to himself that he was jealous of how happy she was, despite the fact that she was around Trowa, although it worried him that she was so comfortable with him.He'd never doubt her loyalty to him for a moment, but… Well, he was starting to wonder about her happiness.

__Trowa put his arm around Relena's shoulders, holding her to him slightly, while blocking her from a behind view.She smiled up at him,

__"Yes," she agreed, "Let's ditch this place!"

__"Relena?"Heero called out.

__"Oh Heero?" she said spinning round, freeing herself partially from Trowa's arm."You're back?"Heero nodded.She smiled, but Heero didn't miss the fact that she didn't back away from the hand Trowa was resting on her lower back. 

__"Hn," he grunted making his way over so her could hug her.With his arms around her, he felt her warm breath on his ear.

__"I was starting to wonder."

__"Well, I'm back now…"

__"I noticed.I'm still not happy with you for not telling me when you were leaving; for not telling me anything at all."

__"I know, I'll tell you next time okay?"

__"You'd better," she warned.Finally they broke apart from the hug and Heero nodded, acknowledging Trowa who stood over to the side watching the couple.

__"I was just about to take her home."Heero nodded.

__"Thanks for watching out for her for me."

__"Anything to keep the princess safe and happy."

__'I know what you mean,' Heero though to himself. "What do you say, should we go home now?"Relena nodded and accepted the hand Heero had offered her. 

__"Thanks for watching me Trowa," she turned to the other preventer."I had fun."

__"Me too princess."

~~~

Sally pulled up the car beside the headquarters.

"I'll meet you inside?"Wufei nodded getting out of the car.He was glad he'd get some time with Duo before Sally got up there.Duo had played innocent through the whole thing, and maybe he was the one they had overlooked.As Wufei reached the front doors he heard Sally's car screech round the corner.

"Come in."Duo's voice was muffled through the door. Wufei opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind him softly.Looking up Duo smiled a little, glad to see a 'friendly' face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Maxwell?" his voice carried loud and clear throughout the small office.Duo froze and paled at his words.

"What… What do you mean Wufei?"Wufei stepped towards the desk and then pulled out a gun, pointing it firmly towards Duo."Wufei… Man, put down the gun…"Duo stepped back a bit, and started edging round the desk."Wufei, you're scaring me…"

"You know about Miss Relena?" Wufei said calmly, still keeping Duo at gunpoint.

"I don't know what you're…"

"Shut up Maxwell… I know you know something, and you're keeping it from the rest of us and I don't like it, so speak up."Duo stepped back, his eyes flitting between Wufei and the door.He jumped towards the door but Wufei intercepted him.

'Okay, plan b,' he thought, before launching himself at Wufei, tackling him to the floor and managing to kick the gun out of his hands in the process; it ended up on the floor by the door.

"Damnit Wufei, what's your problem?" he cursed struggling to pin the other under him.He was rewarded by a swiftly connected punch to the jaw.He rolled back, his hand flying to his face.

"You're lying to me," Wufei answered, before launching himself at Duo again.This time Duo was more prepared and managed to grab Wufei's wrist, and was about to punch him back when,

"STOP!Both of you, this instant," Sally screamed from her position in the doorway.What do you two think you're doing?"She noticed the gun lying on the ground by the door and picked it up.Recognising it she looked up and Wufei."What on earth were you doing?I would never let you have come up by yourself if I had had any idea…"Duo took the time to release Wufei and scramble back behind the desk, his eyes never leaving Wufei.

"Woman…" he warned, rubbing his wrist.

"Oh no Wufei, you think he'll help you at all if you burst and here and try to shoot him?"She held up the gun."No, I am starting to wish I'd come alone, but it's to late for that…"

"I'm telling you he knows something that he's keeping from us…"He tilted his head towards Duo, as if by just looking it was painfully obvious.

"Duo?" she questioned, finally acknowledging his presence.

"Yes?" he replied, still keeping his eyes trained on Wufei.

"What were you doing the other day when you bumped into me?"

"Just checking some stuff…" Wufei grunted at this and Sally motioning for him to shut up.Wufei threw his hands in the air and then slumped down into one of the other chairs in the room.

"What kind of stuff?"

"I was talking to Heero before he took off."Sally looked surprised and looked to Wufei for confirmation, but he was ignoring her."I felt so bad for him, I was close to Miss Relena, and he even more so, and he was so sure it wasn't her they found. I was thinking, maybe it wasn't, what if we were wrong, and I just wanted to see, check to make sure."

"Blood test right?"Duo nodded."What did you find?"She asked, tucking the gun into the waistband of her pants before stepping over towards the desk.'This could save me a whole lot of work if he got the same result.'

"Here," he said handing her a folder, still conscious of Wufei's glare."It basically says it wasn't her, not even close to being her.Different blood type apparently.Good thing I checked too.It's a wonder we didn't find out until now."Looking it over, Sally nodded.

"I found the same thing too."

"I figured as much… Well, that you'd test for that kind of thing."

"You don't mind if I keep this do you?I was going to have to double check all the results, but if I can use yours it would save me a great deal of work."

"Yeah, keep 'em.I'll leave it to you two to figure out what to do with them and all."Duo heaved a sigh of relief, silently glad that someone else knew, and that he wouldn't have to be the one to announce it to the others.

"Is that all Maxwell?"Wufei spoke up.

"All I know is that, from looking at that, that its most likely she's still alive.That's it."He said, trying hard to avoid Wufei's distrusting glare.

"As long as you're sure, then I guess we should get going Wufei."He stood and followed her to the door, motioning for her to give him his gun back.

"Nuh-uh," she shook her finger at him."We might have to make some more visits later and I don't want anymore repeat performances."Ignoring Wufei's scowl she thanked Duo and went out into the hall.

"You are really annoying sometimes," Wufei muttered under his breath.

"You're really stupid sometimes," she shot back."Call it even."

~~~

"Zechs, Duo knows," Trowa voice was hushed and urgent.Even over the phone Trowa swore he could tell the older man was paling.After a few seconds Zechs answered, his voice slightly shaky.

"How much?"

"Well, all I know is that he confronted me with some blood test results that show that whoever they founds isn't her.He knows she alive."Trowa could hear the deep breathing on the other end of the line.

"How long until the other's find out do you think?"

"I can't say, but Heero will know soon, if he doesn't already, and I can't imagine Duo keeping something like this to himself.Not with all the investigations and all going on.Knowing Duo he'll take it to Lady Une as soon as he's sure."

"Hn."

"But Zechs, I thought I should warn you.Heero took off the other day according to Duo."

"Yuy's looking for us?"

"I'm not surprised.Zechs?"

"Hn?"

"You wouldn't mind if I came there for a while, just to help when things come out and blow over.I'm worried about some of the reactions."

"Heero.Me too, me too.No, I'm sure Relena would like to see a friendly face."

"Zechs, do me a favour though."

"Depends what it is…"

"I wouldn't tell her Heero left on account of her.Not just yet."

"Hn," Zech's answered before hanging up the phone.

~~~

Noin sat on Relena's bed, slowly brushing the younger girls hair.Relena turned in surprise when Noin suddenly stopped and laid the brush down on the bed.

"I'm not going to play dumb anymore Relena.Why are you doing this?"At this the surprise on Relena's face was clearly evident, but like the politician she was she managed to mask it quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you making everyone believe you're dead?Why the bomb?Why the secrecy?"Relena looked down at her hands, a flash of shame darting across her face.

"The bomb… It was never supposed to happen like that.It was supposed to be a small staged assassination attempt.Since we were planning the whole thing we wouldn't have to worry about the dangers of a real one."Noin watched her intently, noting every word and expression of the younger girl."It was supposed to be small, and I was going be 'traumatised' by it, and that would give me the chance to step back from the centre stage for a while, without having to explain my reasons or resign completely."

"Didn't you think that anyone would catch onto what you're doing though?Why not just come out and say the stress and work was too much and appoint an acting governor while you ease up on things a little?"

"Oh, I thought about that, but they would want explanations and I didn't want to discourage the people when they are so sure that I am one of the main pegs that is holding peace together.It wasn't supposed to turn out this way though.The person we arranged to do it took matters into his own hands, and the bomb we were supposed to discover got damaged and overheated in the air ventilation and exploded.I never expected people to be killed, and I didn't realise that they thought I was dead until I saw the newsflashes, and I was in such shock that I didn't know what to do.After calming down Zechs said he would deal with it and the investigation and here we are…" she said her voice raising as if in joy but her body language suggesting defeat.

"I've already talked to Zechs about informing the others, and if he's even half as smart as I think he is he should know enough to follow the 'advice' I gave him earlier.I'll be honest with you, I hate the way you've gone about this, and especially how you have left everyone in the dark.They all care for you, and maybe fooling them is the worst bit of it.I have one other question though.Why does Trowa know?"The surprise on Relena face was evident, but this time she didn't try to cover it.

"T-Tr-Trowa?"Noin nodded."Well, he was my bodyguard as you know for a few weeks before it happened, and you should know first hand how thorough the Preventor's are.Well, he overheard some things and approached me about it, and I swore him to secrecy and then told him.I don't know if that was a good thing or not, but letting him know lessened the chances of him telling the others in suspicion.That's why he knows."

"Oh," Noin said, slightly dejectedly."Didn't it ever occur to you that it was only common curtsey to let the others know as well?"

"I figured the less people who knew the better."

"I suppose," Noin said rising from the bed and moving to the door."I just hope for your sake you know what you have gotten yourself into this time."

~~~

Duo sat back at his desk, head in hands nursing an ever-growing headache.Things just seemed to keep getting worse and now everyone had either turned on him or left, and there wasn't much he could do about it.He knew that Sally and Wufei, even if they believed him were still weary of him; Trowa, after he had confronted him had taken off; Noin had gone back to Zechs… Wherever he was, and Heero, well he was off looking for Relena.

He had tried getting a hold of Heero, but trying to keep up with the guy was next to impossible since he was always on the move.Mail was out of the question and so was telephoning because once Duo found out where he was he was already on the move again.He was ready to scream in frustration.He needed to let Heero see the results and know that he was right, that they believed him now, that she was still alive, and that he wasn't looking for a lost cause.Duo had e-mailed Heero, letting him know that Relena was alive, or at least they hadn't found out otherwise but he still hadn't gotten a reply.He didn't know what was going to happen, and the more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to.All he wanted to do was go home to Hilde and curl up and pretend like none of this was happening.She'd know how to make him feel better.He shook his head, regretting the day he'd gotten himself into this, but then again he hadn't had any idea.None of them did, except Trowa…No matter how many times he'd try to figure that one out, he still came up blank.

'Oh well,' he thought, switching on the computer is the little apartment he was renting for the time being.'No use worrying about stuff you don't know.You can spend all life preparing for those 'big things' and then when one comes along you're hopelessly lost.No matter how much you try to avoid it, destiny is cruel.'He smirked to himself, 'that's precisely why I never believed in it.'

His mind sobered back to its previous worried state when he saw he had a new e-mail.It was from Heero.

_… Please call me or something.I really need to talk to you.I'm starting to think you're right.She could still be alive.It wasn't her. -Duo _

I told you so. -H

~~~

__She sat perched on the couch, watching him pace back in forth in front of her.

__"Try not to wear the carpet bare," she said smiling up at him, but he ignored her and turned, walking across the room again. She reached out to touch him as he passed by her but he shrugged her hand away."What's wrong?"He stopped and looked down at her, looking unsure and lost, then he looked away."What's wrong Heero?" she repeated, her voice conveying some confused urgency.When he still didn't answer she stood up and repeated her question, the tone of her voice dropping dangerously.He just walked towards the door, keeping his back to her.Then realisation dawn on her and she stumbled back; hurt, disbelieving and angry.

__"How long you are going to be gone this time Heero?"He stopped, but kept his back to her.He couldn't turn around now, yet the feeling of her gaze pounding into the back of his head was so compelling that he had to fight hard against it.__

__"I don't know..."

__"What do you mean you don't know Heero?"His back tensed visibly and she watched his fists clench and unclench at his sides.

__"I mean..." He paused.He needed to say this right.Just this one time he needed to be sure of himself."I mean, I am going away on business for an indefinite period of time.I don't know when I'll be able to come..."'Come where?What is this place?Home, is that what this is, home?' "Back," he finished.

"Cut, the crap Heero.Don't lie to me.You mean you don't know when you **can** come back or you don't know if you **want** to come back?"

__'Don't want to come back?Of course I want to come back, of course I do... Doesn't she understand anything?' He jerked slightly as if to turn but stopped himself.He could hear her breathing heavily with anger behind him, silently waiting for his answer.

__"You heard what I said," he said softly.

__"Yeah Heero, I get the idea.If that's it then fine.When you come back, **if**_ you come back, don't be expecting me to be waiting here for you."_

__'She has it all wrong.'

__"Hn," he replied, the only thing he could say that could hide his shaking.He heard her storm backwards into another room, slamming the door behind her.He turned slowly, facing the place she had just been standing.Through the closed door she missed the silent tears that streamed down his cheeks, and the small words that escaped his throat, barely audible over his heartbeat.

__"When l come home love, you'll be happy."

~~~

Heero looked up at the building in front of him.It seemed too easy that she would be here, staying with Zechs, but that would also probably be the best place to hide out and take cover.'Who better to hide you than the head of the investigation himself?'Now, all that was left to be decided was to come announced or not.

'Ring the door bell.They may not be expecting you, but if they catch you lurking around the house…'

'Yeah, but if they are trying to cover for her then if you ring the doorbell they may not tell you anything…'

"Argh," He grumbled to himself.He was having a conversation with himself.What next tea parties?

He decided that the best course of action would be to enter unannounced.He could always make himself known later once he was sure of the situation.He watched from a while off until the lights stayed the same.It seemed a good indicator of where people would be, so that he could avoid or meet if need be.

Around the side there was a door, 'Probably for the attendants' he figured.It seemed a good a place as any to start, and chances are that it was the least likely to be heavily guarded.

~~~

Trowa sat across from Relena, watching as she shifted her legs uncomfortably, and folded her hands in her lap. 

"I never thought it would come to this.I hadn't planned on it working out like this.I never meant for it to turn out like this," she looked up at him, her eyes looking so detached and unsure."You're sure he knows?Absolutely sure?"

"I can't be absolutely sure, but when I talked to Duo he seemed pretty sure that you were still alive."Motioning to the test result files Duo had given to him he continued, "They seem pretty conclusive you know.And he and Heero are quite close."She nodded understanding what that meant, 'if Duo went to any one else Heero would be the first on his list.'Trowa leaned back and sighed deeply."And when he burst into my office giving me these he said something about seeing Sally when he was there and, then she's bound to know, or she will soon.Then of course Wufei will know."She nodded again."And, well, as much as I wanted to say something, Heero never believed you were dead to begin with."Relena's eyes widened in surprise."Oh no, I don't mean to say he knew what was happening, it was just he denied and refused to believe it was true.He took off two days ago and no one has admitted to talking with him since."

"Two days?" she whispered to herself.

"My guess would be he's looking for you, and since we all know Heero, he'll have found you before too much longer.That's why I came straight away.I know I wasn't supposed to know, but everyone will soon anyways, and I am probably of more use here than there."His eyes narrowed slightly with his next statement, "And you never know how_ he'll _react when he finds you."

"Why did I ever do this?" looking up at Trowa, her eyes were tear brimmed."I should have just been happy right?"

"We all understand the stress your under, and this way you have an excuse for stepping back without all the pressure right?"

"I don't know anymore…" her head fell to her hands as she choked on her sobs."I used to think I could do anything…"Tears streamed, hidden, down her cheeks."Why did I do it?Why? Why am I doing this? It's so stupid Trowa.Why?"'I never meant to hurt him… even if he broke my heart.'

~~~

__He lay beside her, staring up at the ceiling listening to the hands on the clock ticking away.He knew he would have to leave soon, before she woke up.It would be best that way.After she stormed off earlier he hadn't tried to talk to her.He could hear her crying through the door and thought it would be easiest for them if he didn't say anything, so here he was lying beside her after she had cried herself to sleep.

__He stood and looked around the room once and memorised everything; the way it looked, smelt and just was with her there in it.His bag lay by the door, packed with the few things he need while he was staying at Duo's.It hurt to know she thought he was on a mission, and in truth he was.He was going to prove something once and for all, would she wait?He expected the worst but couldn't help but hope that she would.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder and took one look back.He couldn't mistake the way his heart pulled at him when he saw her sleeping so peacefully, but he was set.He left silently, not wanting to disturb her.

__Later he would come to regret that he had not held her on their last night together.

~~~

Heero slowly pushed the old door open, wincing, as it's rusty hinges squeaked noisily.

'Yeah, that'd be something.After all this time let yourself be given away by a door!'Slowly he closed it behind him.The room was dark and he could hardly see where he was going, but decided not to turn on the lights, as that would be a dead give away. He stumbled a few times, running into things that he figured were counters and tables, meaning he was probably in the kitchen.

Seeing the light filtering in from underneath a door he moved over towards it, careful to make little noise as possible in case there were people on the other side when the alarm went off.

"Damn," he whispered to himself, sure that he had been careful enough to trip any alarms.Seeing a small censor on the floor, tracking across the kitchen he kicked it.The alarm gave off one sharp cry before it stopped, lying in pieces across the floor.

That's when he heard it.

~~~

Relena jumped to her feet screaming. 

"Shhh," Trowa said standing up beside her.He made his way to the wall and shut the lights off.He then motioned for Relena to follow him over to one of the more concealed corners of the room by the servant's door.Then the alarm stopped and she screamed again despite herself.

~~~

"Relena?" through the cold crisp air two worried calls rang out.She stood stunned, Trowa in front of her, gun drawn.

"Shhh," Trowa held his fingers to his lips motioning for her silence.She silently watched as she made her way to the wall, groping along it for the light switch.If she was going to be attacked she would rather she see who it was.

Just as Zechs stepped into the room, his sleepy eyes now replaced with concentration and disturbance, the room was bathed in a bright light.Relena threw her arms up to her face at the lights invaded her eyes, shielding herself as she got used to the brightness.

Zechs blinked at his momentary blindness, struggling to see what was going on.Suddenly Heero appeared in the doorway behind Trowa, unnoticed by all but Zechs who drew his gun and pulled the safety on it, pointing it towards this new shadow and firing.

Relena screamed as the exploding noise of the gun rang in her ears, and drew her arms more tightly around her head.

He fell to the ground, his hand instinctively clutching his shoulder to stem the blood flow, the impact causing him to groan in pain. Heero's eyes widened in shock.Then there was silence.

Relena peeked out from behind her arms to see him fall to the ground.

"No, Trowa!" she screeched falling to the floor beside him, holding him close as she looked for the wound."No…All my fault"She turned to her brother looking hurt and worried.Zechs looked at his hand in shame, letting the gun fall to the floor, hesitating before raising his eyes to meet hers.

Looking behind her Zechs saw Heero touch the graze on his arm, pulling away his blood stained fingers, looking at it in semi awe before looking down at Relena holding Trowa at his feet.Zechs wanted to say something, but before he could Heero had turned and was walking towards the door.

Relena saw the look on her brother face and followed his gaze to the door only to see his back moving away…

"Heero?"

__'And she signed the letter, 

_ _

_ _

She could feel the sticky heat of Trowa's blood seeping between her fingers. 

"No… Heero No…" 

_ _

_ _

__Love lasts forever, but forever's too long to wait sometimes... 

_ _

_ _

She unconsciously grabbed Trowa tighter.Her eyes were stinging with fresh tears, each making its way down her cheek where it splashed on Trowa's shirt, mingling with the fresh blood.She shook her head,

"No…"

_ _

_ _

__And through the tears he could read the last thing she said,

_ _

_ _

Heero paused for a moment but didn't turn.Then he was gone, disappearing, the door slamming behind him.

"No…" Relena sobbed, her tears flowing more urgently down her face. She rested her head on Trowa's and in the barest of voices she called for Heero,

"No Heero, come back…Please,

_ _

__Y_o_u _d_o_n_'t _u_n_d_e_r_s_t_a_n_d"


	6. Salt to the Wound

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far

Author's Note: I would like to thank _everyone_ who has reviewed so far! You guys are the best!

Confusion:I you are confused as to the timeline of events in this fic, please look at the explanation/timeline attached (last chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the Gundam Wing characters or any information from the show used in this fic.The ideas though are my own.

This is an HY/RP story.

Please review!

Enjoy!

"____" Denotes outer dialog (conversation)

'______' Denotes inner dialog (thoughts) 

Somewhere in Between

~Phoenixstar

Salt to the Wound

~~~

"You're thinking of the way you should've held my hand

And all the times you said you didn't understand

You never had our love written in your plans…"

~~~

Dead, she was far better off dead.No, that wasn't right.He wanted her alive, but still, in his eyes, if she was dead he could remember Relena, as she was when they had been together instead of how… How she was lying on the floor cradling Trowa in her arms.If she were dead he could remember her being in love with him, and most of all he could blame himself for letting her walk away and not being the one there to protect her.She was alive; yes, she was alive.The problem was she was with Trowa!

Heero sat back and picked up another pencil, flinging at across the room, his face twisted with anger.On impact, it shattered into splinters of wood, falling to the floor joining the rest of the morning's target practice.Then his face would go back to calm, eyes staring into space, seeing the previous night run over and over in his head.Her scream, Zechs' shot, and Trowa…

_"No…"_ It was too much to take.

Another pencil bounced off the wall, landing somewhere in the foliage of the plants in the corner.He was torturing himself, and he didn't know how much longer he could keep it up.He needed to talk to somebody, he needed to vent, and he needed to tell someone before he went insane or ran out of pencils; both of which looked imminent, but...Damnit, what kind of perverse joke was this? First dead, then... Then…

"Argh," a stapler hit the wall, springing open, letting the small metal pieces shower to the ground.Life was getting harder and harder everyday, and fate was getting crueller by the minute.

She ran straight for Trowa though, no second thoughts, and to him, this fact was unavoidable.He wouldn't, no he couldn't, confront them.If she was happy then who was he to stand in the way? Yes, who what he?Heero Yuy, idiot of the century, that's who.It _was_ his fault.Yes, he was very much to blame.He didn't treat her the way she needed him to; that was obvious.He had let her go and broken her heart; that was common knowledge.He had avoided her for months; that was necessary.He had overlooked Relena and Trowa; that was unforgivable.He _should _have known.His job was to _know_ things, so why didn't he?Why was he so surprised when he saw that yesterday?Why did it hurt so much?

No, this was not happening.He wouldn't let it.This wouldn't kill him.He left her, and she left him in turn.It was over.'Over.'

"Over," he almost screamed.The finality in his voiced scared him, because only now, he realised exactly how much he regretted it.Sure, he had missed her, but this, this was the end, she had moved on.Dead, dead, dead… 

~~~

She hated hospitals, she always had.They were too sterile, too cold, and too empty.What she hated more though, was the fact that he was here because of her.First the bomb now this, it was spiralling down and she had no control.All she could do was try to hold out her hand to the passers by and hope they would save her, grab onto her before she hit the bottom, but the current of this river was too strong and unpredictable and the shores seemed to far out.She was going down, and now she was pulling people with her.

"Relena?"She raised her head, watching as Trowa tried to prop himself up on his elbows.Wincing in pain he decided just to sit up against the pillows.He looked worried, and he was _not_ supposed to be worried about her.She was supposed to be worried for him; that's the way these things were supposed to be.He was hurt and it was her fault.

"What are you thinking about?" She sat up straight, trying to press her skirt with her hands.She managed a feeble smile.

"Nothing really."

Trowa continued to watch her.

"You looked pretty deep in thought there, but I guess not."She nodded and got up, trying to distract both herself and him by fixing the bedspread and the pillows.

"Relena I'm fine," and when she didn't stop, "Really."She looked at him with pained eyes for a minute before sitting back down in the chair she had positioned beside his bed."Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yes, _some_." 'You're such a little liar Relena, and you know it.You didn't get _any_ sleep.' "Yes, I got some while you were still in surgery."She tried to smile reassuringly."Don't worry about me, I'm fine.How are you feeling?"She pointed towards his shoulder, which looked twice its normal size, bandaged under the hospital outfit.He noticed her change in topic. 

"It's sore, but that's to be expected.It'll be better soon.I've been through worse."She nodded.

'See Relena, he's fine.He used to pilot a gundam, he's had far worse injuries than this.It's Heero you should be worried about.' _'Heero is Heero; he'll be fine.'_ 'You saw him walk away.' _'He's walked away before.'_'Yes, but you walked away from him too.' _'That's not fair.'_ 'Life isn't fair, you know that better than most people…'

"Relena?" Trowa's voice broke through her inner conversation."Do me a favour and go home and get some sleep.I'll be fine here, don't worry."She looked up with him, her eyes pleading with him.She did not need to be alone now; it left her too much time to think, and right now, she had made _far_ to many mistakes than she cared to think about.No, she was quite fine where she was sleep or no sleep. "Relena, please.You _need_ some sleep; you can come back and visit later.I'm not going anywhere even if I wanted to."

"I just don't want to leave you here by your…"

"Relena, please."His voice was hard, and she knew it was useless to argue.Standing up she ran her fingers through her knotted hair.

"I'll see you… Later then… " He nodded and watched as she walked slowly to the door, where she stopped hesitantly."Yes, I'll see you later," he heard her mumble before she was gone.He shook his head; he didn't understand her at all, and not for lack of trying.She trusted him; that much was obvious, but she kept pushing herself to him and then pushing him away again, and that was confusing.

He sat up, wincing as pain shot through his shoulder, an unpleasant reminder of Zechs' welcome.One minute he's talking to Relena, then the alarm went off, and then Zechs came in and shot him.

'This has been a week from hell,' he concluded.Making a point to ask Relena what had happened when she came back, he drifted off into semi-consciousness, the product of the heavy painkillers and remnants of the anaesthetic. 

~~~

"Coming!" Duo screamed over his shoulder towards the door, trying to turn the tap of with wet slippery fingers.The person at the door was just about as stubborn as the tap would be closing."Just hang on a minute!" he yelled, his fingers finally stopping the water flow.Wiping his hands off on his shirt, his walked towards the door.'Some people…' 

"Heero?" he said in absolute shock at seeing his best friends standing at his front door.More amazing was the fact that Heero's eyes were red and puffy, and even though he tried to hide it with indiscrete itching of the eyes, Duo guessed he had been crying too, although, knowing Heero he could probably put it down to no sleep.Duo moved aside instantly, and without speaking Heero stepped by him, and into Duo's small makeshift apartment. Duo showed him into the kitchen, as close to a living room as he had, and motioned for Heero to sit, which he did wordlessly. Duo was about to offer Heero a drink, when he thought the better of it.Whatever the guy was going through, alcohol would not help, so instead he pulled out a glass and started pouring some water.Setting it down on the table, he started sipping at his own glass, waiting for Heero to talk.

The two sat in silence for some time, Duo watching Heero intently, and Heero occasionally looking up at Duo, opening his mouth, like a fish out of water, and then closing it again and looking back down into his glass, which after several hours was still relatively untouched.Duo's rolled his glass on the table from on hand to the other, starting to become really uncomfortable in the silence.

"You plan on staying?"Heero shook his head.Duo decided enough was enough."Heero, what happened?"

"I found her," even though Duo had been expecting this, the way Heero was acting completely caught him off-guard.Shouldn't he be happy?"Did Trowa leave soon after I did?"Duo could only shake his head no.

"What happened?"

"Nothing important."

"Like hell it isn't Heero.I don't want to have to ask you again.What happened?"

"I said nothing!" Heero yelled back.

'At least he's making eye contact,' Duo noted."So why did you come over?"

"I felt like it," Heero said, looking back into his cup.Duo stared in wonder, he had never seen a glass of water hold someone's interest like that.

"You could lose a personality contest to a rock, you know that right?"

"Hn."

'Maybe I should have given him the alcohol, he might have at least said something more than 7 words long at a time.' Then he shook his head; no he wouldn't force Heero to say anything he didn't want to; even if not knowing was going to drive him insane.Duo's thoughts of torturing Heero into talking were cut short when the phone rang.

"Hello? … Yes, he's here… No, he didn't say so…Yes, I'll ask him… Tomorrow…" And he hung the phone back up on the cradle."Heero, why did you really come here?"

"I felt like it…"Duo felt like screaming.It was like extracting the truth from a small stubborn child, which in many ways Heero still was, but Duo's temper only lasted so long, at least with Heero.

"Really."

"Lady Une asked me to tell you some things."Duo didn't know if he was more hurt by the thought that Heero wouldn't have shown up by himself or that he wouldn't tell him his real reason right off; but Duo knew Heero better than that.Knowing Heero, he would have a good reason.Duo motioned for him to continue."I found her."

"I think you said that before, and?"

"She's alive."

"Yeah, I guessed as much… And that's why Lady Une sent you?"

"She called?"

"You are sure quick to catch on to things today."

"Hn."

"Yes, for your information that _was_ Lady Une on the phone.Anything else you are supposed to tell me?"Seeing the look on Heero's face, "Other than her being found and alive."

"Zechs was there," Heero said swirling the water round the glass, ignoring the droops that sloshed out onto the table.

'Surprise surprise.' "Where is there?"

"Zechs' and Noin's house."Duo whistled his surprised.

"He's sure going to regret that one."Heero shook his head, somehow he didn't agree.He would have done that for Relena, but _would have_ was a thing of the past and it was her brother that she ran to not him.

"Yes, well there's a meeting tomorrow, everyone's going to be there.Lady Une wants us there.She's quite… Overwhelmed by all this I think."Duo cringed mentally, knowing that overwhelmed was completely the wrong word to use for Lady Une and the temper she was known to have on occasion."Anyways," Heero said setting the still full glass on the table, "I'd best be going I think."Duo thought to himself and tried to give a none to suspicious invitation for Heero to stay longer.To be honest, Heero looked terrible, black shadows clouding around his eyes; which in their own had now faded until they served only to filter the colours of the world to black and white.At least that's what Duo saw; Heero would have disagreed, his eyes saw far too well for his liking.

"Heero would you…" but Heero was gone, and although he was not surprised, Duo felt disheartened, in the way that only a friend convinced of their failure can.

Heero went back to his apartment after he left Duo's.Looking at his watch, he knew he had walked slowly, but he remembered nothing of it.His apartment smelt of the stale air that collects after even just a few day away.Blindly he walked from room to room pushing all the windows up, not caring that the air wafting in was just as undesirable as that inside, being filled with the sick heaviness of hot tar and exhaust.Life in the city makes one oblivious to this though, much as it had with Heero.If he had a T.V. that worked Heero might have turned it on and watched one of the low budget soap operas and talk shows sporting other 'couples' with problems, or if he taken the time to collect books he might have poured over the great classic story of the immortal heroes and heroines of fiction; but he had neither.So, he lay down on the couch, not bothering to change out of his coat or travel clothes, humming to himself a tune he had never been able to place.Soon he had drifted off into a light sleep, clutching his jacket around himself as the night breeze turned cold.If Relena had been able to see this sight, she might have looked away with eyes brimmed with tears of pain, but she was tossing and turning in her own bed, unaware that her discomfort was equalled.

~~~

If the day had started off odd, it had only gotten more so.When he had first opened his eyes, painfully aware of the tight feeling in his chest, and the itchy hospital clothing rubbing against his skin, Trowa had been greeted by the tired face of Noin.As surprised as he had been to see her sitting by his bed keeping a silent vigil, he could not understand her next actions.She had stood paced round his bed several times, which caused Trowa to feel rather uncomfortable.When she did stop, she stood at the foot of his bed, looking him up and down with narrowed eyes, 

"You're feeling better."She had not waited for his affirmation though.He had felt better, although looking in the mirror now he didn't know how on earth she had seen that.Well, after that she had thrown some clothes, approximately his size, though not belonging to him, at him, turned and left the room, leaving Trowa, mind still hazy with sleep to wonder what was going on.After some reluctance and discomfort Trowa had gotten dressed and washed as best was possible in the tiny bathroom adjoined his room.His shoulder was still tender, and he guessed it would be for some time still to come, but he had experienced things far more painful than this before.While he was checking the room for anything of his (the thought never occurred to him that in the rush to bring him there or the few people that had come to visit him no personal effects of his were there to be left behind) Zechs appeared at the door.He stepped in but made no move to sit.Trowa had been shocked at the way the darkness around his eyes and his pale skin had contrasted with the light of his hair.

"You shot me."Seeing the flash of something in the older mans eyes Trowa knew that it had not been on purpose.Even if it had, by way of his temperament or his current physical condition would not have tried to grind salt on the wound.

"I didn't mean to."Trowa nodded, though slightly baffled as to why he _was_ there."I meant to shoot Heero."

~~~

_There had been many empty houses in the past, and there were likely to be many in the future.This was the way of real estate.This fact alone though, never prepares one for having an empty home.When Heero had pushed open the heavy front door, and stuck his head round the edge of it he had felt rather than saw that it was empty.Apart from the usual clutter, which had vanished, or at least her share of it, the hallway looked just as it always had.Closing the door behind him, he set on a further look.The kitchen looked the same, dishes neatly packed away into the dishwasher or respective cupboards, fridge bare, table piled with mail that needed to have been looked at; no, there was no visible difference here. The same was true of every other room too, quiet and organised, pictures here, books there.Every room expect the bedroom.That was empty, of everything hers. Not like when it was clean, because then, when he opened the closet her stuff would be there.Now it wasn't.No, the house felt empty, as it would for some time._

_ _

~~~

"Fine mess this is," Sally muttered wearily from the chair across from the desk.Wufei nodded his agreement."I don't get what's happening anymore.Chaos that's what; complete chaos."She picked her coffee cup up off the table and cradled it between her hands."So tell me one more time."

"We are meeting because Relena was found; alive," Wufei flipped the page on his desk, and Sally watched, and repeated in what could have been mistaken as awe or disappointment."By Heero. She was with Zechs, Noin and Trowa, who is coming to the meeting later from hospital."Sally nodded again."That's all I know."

"That's all?"

"Why?You expect me to know more?We seem to have been behind on the times all along, what more do you expect now?"Sally noted the irritation in his voice and chose her words carefully.

"I just thought that maybe, you know, Lady Une knew anything else?"

"Not that she told me.Apparently Heero was rather, incoherent when she talked to him last.He'll be there today, then maybe we'll know more."He closed one folder and opened another, not paying any attention to Sally, who was sitting back, eyes glazed over in thought."They should all be here by ten," he added and she looked at the clock; two hours. She sat back for a while, and Wufei, in his tired irritable state was thinking he was going to get some work done, when she opened her mouth again, but he quickly interrupted, "I am _not_ going to say it again."

"I was actually going to ask if you wanted anything to drink?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll be back in a bit.Maybe when I get back you can tell me again?"She winked and was out the door in a flash.Wufei rolled his eyes, and leaned back in his chair, glad for some time to himself.With all that had been happening, he was falling behind.Now to get something done…

"Don't even think about it.Turn around go get your coffee and let me be.We'll find out later, I…"

"Wufei, man.You okay?"

"Duo!You're not Sally!"Duo's eyebrows furrowed together and he looked down at his body and then back up at Wufei's face.

"Ugh, you noticed too."Wufei dropped his head in his hands."Can I, er, come in?"

"As long as you don't start asking questions.Shut up and you can stay."Duo shook his head and was about to protest when he saw Wufei was in no mood to be argued with.So, he sat down in the chair Sally had been in before and watched the clock awaiting the arrival of Noin, Zechs, Trowa and Relena, much like a chess player awaits a great opponent.


	7. This Is It

Somewhere in Between

Confusion:I you are confused as to the timeline of events in this fic, please look at the explanation/timeline attached (last chapter).

Disclaimer:I own none of the Gundam Wing characters or any information from the show used in this fic.The ideas though are my own.

Also, the line "The world doesn't just disappear when you close your eyes," is a quote taken from the film Memento.It does not appear word for word, as it did in the film, but I'm giving credit where credit is due.I do not own the film Memento. 

Please review!

Enjoy!

'_____' denotes inner dialogue (thoughts)

"_____" denotes outer dialogue (conversation)

Somewhere in Between

~Phoenixstar

This is it

_ _

"I didn't mean to." Trowa nodded, though slightly baffled as to why he was there. "I meant to shoot Heero."

"You…" his confusion was great.

"The lights just went on and there he was… And he wasn't supposed to be there…" then with firm resolute he continued."He broke into my house."

Trowa nodded.Zechs just shook his head.

"But it's not your…"

"I meant to shoot." he stopped and looked away."Lady Une's having a fit about this.You… I… Noin, we're all in this together, and now she knows.There's a meeting soon and we have to be there."

"What are we going to say?"

"Don't worry.This is my fault.I'll take the blame for us helping her.I harboured her."

"But she's your sister.You don't honestly think that they'd expect you to turn away family."

"You know what I helped her do…"

"I still don't understand."Trowa sat down.His shoulder was throbbing in pain."She told me…"

"We had our reasons."Trowa noticed the way Zechs hands were clenched and shaking slightly.It was so uncharacteristic of him.Zechs continued in a small quiet voice, "Just none of them make any sense anymore."

"I can't just let you…"

"Listen to me Trowa.I don't know what's going to happen.Just don't try to take the fall.They will know you were there, but it's not your fault."

"I won't let you do that."

"Just like I wouldn't let Relena give up."

"She did though, didn't she?"

"Yes, but not in the way she had planned.She can't do this!She couldn't keep it up.You have no idea what they demand, what everyone demand of her."

"We all have our choices Zechs.I'm not questioning hers.It's just that…" but Zechs didn't seem to be paying attention.

"You and I fought in the wars.We know what a hard life is like.Little trust, little hope, all those things that we'd like to put behind us.She fights on a different battle ground, where the enemies are more demanding and underhanded."

"Zechs, I respect Relena and all but…"

"She shouldn't have to."Zechs finished.He turned and headed for the door."We'd better get going.We're going to be late.We've got enough problems as it is."

Trowa opened his mouth to protest, but Zechs had already left.'I just want to help her too…'

~~~

"And your horoscope for today is… Bad news for you…You shall suffer for you actions…Punishment will be long and heavy…"

"Miss Relena.Don't you think that's just a bit harsh?"

"Noin, I've gone against everything I've spent my time teaching.I'm a failure to my own lessons.And now, I will pay the price that is all."

"You should have…"Relena interrupted her.

"No Noin.It's alright.I've done a terrible thing.I don't know what happened to me, but at least it proves once and for all that I'm not fit to hold my position any longer.That's all.Everything will work out for the people."

"Relena, you cold just take a break for a while and come back when… You're feeling a bit better."

"No, what I've done is not fair to anyone and to go back there and pretend like nothing happened would be wrong.I hold a position of trust and I've grossly abused it.Even if they don't know about it, I will."

"Relena I don't want to make a decision you'll regret." Noin sat across from her drinking her coffee.Her eyes were dark exhibiting her fatigue.She watched with a weary face as Relena looked down into her plate, meagrely picking at her breakfast.

"I've already made one.I'm not prepared just yet to deal with another.I've made my decision, and I know it's for the best.I truly do appreciate the fact that you tried to dissuade me the last time, and considering that, I should probably take your advice.This time though, it's more than that.If I go back… Well it won't matter.My mind is set."Noin dropped her eyes.Relena saw this and continued.

"I was young when I started this job.Most people were still at school.For a while, I was even running one, but that's still completely different.No one really has many options during the war, and we all do what we can, but the wars long over Noin, and I'm not getting any younger.I know I'm not old as it is, but I've been doing this for too long…I'm still not even half the ages of most of the people I work around.That's not the reason I've done any of this, but when I tell the others, keep that in mind."Noin nodded and Relena stood, carrying her half eaten breakfast to the trash."Should we go then?We don't want to be late."

Relena turned and walked out of the room.Noin followed.

"You selling yourself short Relena."

"No, I'm trading myself in."

~~~

"What is the point of this?"Wufei tapping his pencil on the table.

"To get the story straight?"Duo suggested.

"Yeah, but if that's all, why do I have to go.I know you'll repeat it at least 10 times before the end of the day anyways."Duo shrugged.

"I guess it's just because we've all been working on this since we found out that she was dead."

"Or supposedly dead," Sally corrected."Anyways I talked to Lady Une and she said that she wanted us to help deal with it now.Lucky for us it shouldn't be too hard.It'll probably be all sorted out by the time we get there.People just don't seem to like filling us in anymore."She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I wouldn't worry about it this time Sally," Duo spoke up."Last time it was Heero who found Relena, and when I saw him last, I highly doubt we'll be seeing any miracles from his end." 

"Still, makes me wonder what we even do here anymore!" 

"Paperwork," Wufei answered, moving his pen, taping it one a stack of papers."We've been come the preventors secretaries that's what.No more field work for us…"

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh, considering…"

"No, he's right, we never seem to get the work we used to… Not that it matters."Duo looked back and forth between the two who were so obviously in their own worlds.

"Riiiight. In that case why don't the three of us head down to the room now and _not_ be the last ones there?"Sally nodded, and so then, they all went out of the room and down to the conference room.

~~~

Heero stormed past the other offices and cubicles, not caring who saw him or what state he was in.He finally got to the door,

_Conference Room C_

This was it.He pushed open the door and walked in.He looked around the room, froze, turned around and walked back out.

Lady Une stopped talk, "Duo, go see what _that _was about please."

"I don't get it.I don't even work here, and yet here I am doing all _your_ guys' dirty work, and I don't like it one bit."

"That's because you know him the best."Duo cocked his head and shrugged.

"That's only because you guys never take the time, or you just plain don't care."

"I do," whispered Relena, but no one heard her.

"This isn't the time Duo."

"When is the right time?When Wufei, or Sally or Zechs' runs away?"

"I highly doubt Heero would care one way or the other if I disappeared," Zechs interrupted.Duo continued paying no attention to the older mans comments.

"When the next person is 'dead'?When the next time he's falling apart we don't seem to care?"Duo didn't wait for a response; he just got up and walked purposefully out of the room.It wasn't hard for him to find Heero.There weren't many places Heero would have gone, and his office was the best guess.

**knock knock**"Heero, you're in there and I know it."

"Hn."Came the response.He knocked on the door again, waiting to be let in."The door, _is_ unlocked you know."Duo opened the door and stepped in.

"Heero what the hell has come over you?What _was_ that about huh?"

"_She_ was in there," Heero replied cryptically.

"Yes, I imagine _she_ would be there, considering it is _her _hearing with Lady Une."Heero didn't seem to be paying attention, which was no great surprise to Duo."Grow up Heero.You're old enough to know how to deal with people, even ones you don't like."Then he added as an after thought, "Or ones you just don't want to deal with at the moment."

"I know.But no one told me she was going to be here, and I wasn't prepared."

"For the first time in a while Heero, I have no sympathy.You should have known.Plus you have had to deal with situations much harder than this before."

"Those… those were never emotional things."

"Well I don't know how you lived through all that time then, but I certainly found it… emotional as you put it.But I'm not really all that interested in hearing this from you right now Heero, so just shut up, get up, walk back there and grin and bear with it.No one is asking you to solve anything. You found her, and so you're a part of this, whether you like it or not." 

"Not," Heero answered."She was sitting near Trowa?"

"So?Grow up Heero, _that_ is not your problem any more as I remember."

"Shut up!"

"She was sitting next to Noin too.Didn't think about that one did you.Oh and she was sitting across from Wufei, imagine all the flirty looks and footsie those two could have.

"SHUT UP!They would _never._That's it.I'll go back, as long as you shut up before I come over there and fix the problem permanently."

Duo followed Heero back into the conference room.It was hard to escape the fact that Heero's walk was much slower than usual, and Duo had to bite his tongue not to tell him to hurry up.When they walked back into the room and Duo was painfully aware that all eyes were on them, or at least Heero, who true to his behaviour, ignored everyone and went and sat in the corner, fixing his eyes with a cold stare on Lady Une.Duo shrugged and went back to his old seat.

"As I had started before you arrived Heero, we're about discuss what should and what needs to be done.First Relena… Or Zechs is going to say something to us, of course, just to make sure we understand what's been going on."At this she looked at Heero and her eyes narrowed."Anyways, I think it's rather apparent, that some among us, do not wish for this to carry on, so I guess lets get started.Relena?"Lady Une sat down.Relena made a move to stand when Zechs stood up slamming his hands down on the table.

"I know what you're all thinking…"

"Didn't know you were psychic Zechs…" Heero muttered to himself from his spot in the corner.

"…And I don't like it one bit.I don't think you should blame her, I want you all to blame me!"

"Milliardo!" Relena coughed out standing up in surprise.Lady Une just cocked an eyebrow.

"Zechs, that wasn't the issue up for discussion so if that's all you have to say on the…"

"But it is.I see where this is going, and don't all start pointing you're fingers at Relena…"

"Milliardo, stop it!"Relena shouted.

"Zechs, no one is pointing fingers."

"But you are, and if you're not now, you will be in a second, so it's just as well as I get this out in the open now."

"Milliardo, please stop…" her voice had taken on a desperate edge.

"No, he's right and I'll take the blame as well," Trowa stood up as well.

"Trowa, don't do this!" Relena pleaded, sliding back down into her chair holding her head in her hands.Heero was watching the scene with mild amusement from his corner of the room.

"But he's right Relena, you didn't know what you were thinking…"

"Gentlemen please, this isn't what we're meant to be talking about," Lady Une interrupted.

"How do you know what I was and wasn't thinking?" she shot back.

"I'm trying to help you…"

"Then shut up and sit down, because I want to have my say for myself thank-you very much."

"Relena it wasn't your fault."

"This isn't the issue," Lady Une reminded them. 

"Yes it _was_ my fault, and I think I _am_ in my right mind when I say that, and I have more I would like to say if you two would shut up and sit down!" Relena screamed.Heero watched in what was slowly becoming amazement.Trowa sat down, and Zechs opened his mouth as if he was going to protest, but Relena interrupted."Don't," and so he reluctantly sat down.

"Now," she continued, taking a deep breath and lowering her voice."Now that everyone is quite aware of how my brother and Trowa here feel, I'd like to have my _own_ say."All eyes were on her now, and everyone was watching, waiting for the next bit of information.'You can do this Relena, of all the things you do know, this is it.'Then she went and told them about what had made her decide to _do it_, although she did admit that in retrospect it was one of the stupidest things she had ever done in her life.That said though, she didn't regret doing it, or at least the outcome… To a degree.She told them about what happened in the few days following when she was staying with Zechs and Noin, and how they had done their best to try and help her through it.Much to Zechs obvious displease she added how they were innocents as they had tried to talk her out of it from the beginning.She tried to keep her eyes from wandering.In front of her was the safest place they could be.

"Yes, we understand as much Relena.I will still have to have a word with Zechs and Noin, considering harbouring a wanted person isn't allowed.I'd like you to tell us what had happened when you were found by Heero though?It's not every day that one of our agents gets put into hospital for gunshot wounds."

"That would be my fault," Zechs stood up.

"Yes, and I'll have to have a word with you after about that, but I was asking _Relena_ what happened not you."Zechs glared angrily at her but she ignored him.

"Right," she took a deep breath."Well, as you know I was staying at Zechs and Noin's house.And I was sitting in the living room with Trowa…"

"Trowa?" Lady Une questioned.

"Yes… Oh he just got there in the morning."

"Why?"

"I don't know really…" Relena looked over towards Trowa, but he said nothing.

"Yes, well I think you can understand my asking.It _isn't_ standard procedure for our agents to withhold information on a case from me, or in fact, to be protecting the whereabouts of any persons related to it."Relena gulped and nodded."Well, continue, I'll be having a word with Trowa as well as this is all over."

"Well, he was sitting with me and we were talking…"

"About?"

"Things… Mostly having to do with what was going on, this… This _case_ and all.It was late, and the alarm went, and Trowa turned off the lights and moved us into the corner, and I think he was preparing to fight whoever it was that had broken into the house."

"Broken in?" Lady Une mused.

"Yes, broken in.The alarm doesn't go off if you're not.That_ is what _a security alarm does." 

"Sorry, I just had to ask.I guess I'll have to have a talk with Heero as well about procedure.Normally prenventers aren't supposed to break into any place without orders, or a warrant.And after I'm done talking with these four I think I'll have a word with everybody, seeing as nobody remembers procedure anymore.Anyways, please continue?"

"So we were standing in the corner in the dark.Trowa moved away from me a bit, I think so he could check out where they might be coming from.I know I was probably wrong to undo what he'd done, but I thought if I was going to be attacked, I should at least be able to see who it was."

"You being attacked?How did you know whoever was there wasn't your common burglar or there to attack Zechs and Noin?"Relena's cheeks flushed.

"Well, I don't at least I didn't.It never really occurred to me."Lady Une scribbled something down on her paper and moved."I guess it's just in the back of my mind that with everything I had been doing that _someone_ would be on the look out for me, since I suppose I couldn't have fooled everyone."Heero snorted from his seat, but was ignored."Also Zechs, isn't acknowledged as alive, so it wouldn't be anyone after him most likely, and I don't know about Noin." She took a deep breath and continued."Right, well I wanted to see whoever it was.And then I turned on the lights and I didn't really know what was happening because as soon as I turned around there was a gunshot and Trowa was bleeding and Zechs was in the room.I panicked, and I saw Heero, but he left.Zechs helped me slow Trowa's blood loss and we took him to the hospital.That's it I think."

"That is _all_ that happened then?" Relena nodded."Right, now comes what do we do to… rectify the events?"

"I've thought long about what I should do, since it is all my fault really."She held up her hand to silence and objection from Zechs."It _is_ my fault and I should be… punished for it.Now, I'm well aware that I am not fully aware of the standard procedure for this kind of thing…" she looked to Lady Une for guidance.

"There is not standard procedure.We've never had this happen before."

"Right then," Relena continued."In that case I propose that I should no longer hold a position open to the public."

"You mean we arrange for you to change jobs?"

"No, not quite.I mean to resign from my position as Vice Foreign Minister."She ventured a look around the room.They seemed surprised, all except Noin.

"For how long?"

"I don't think you understand me.I mean permanently.No leave of absence.I plan on resigning, letting someone else take over my post, and not coming back."

"Then what are you going to be doing for the… rest of your time?"

"I don't know.Firstly, I think I need to get my head sorted out.If I'm capable of this, who knows what else I could do."She paused."And perhaps in the future, should I like to retake this kind of work, I'll let myself work for the position, not get in just because of my fathers name."

"So when does this take effect?"

"As of now." Relena answered.

"And you're sure this is what you want?" Lady Une asked.Zechs made another motion to object."No, I'm asking Relena what _she_ wants."

"Yes."

"Well, I suppose that's about it then.Wufei… Sally… If you could please write up a report to close this, as well as a press release once I've given you a copy of the minutes for this meeting."Sally nodded and followed Wufei out of the room."Noin, if you could please escort Relena home?It would be best if as few people as possible saw her, and that she has as little contact with anyone other than those who were here as possible.We'll have to talk about where she is going to stay for a while, or until the situation cools down later.It'll probably be with one of us, but we'll talk about that." Noin nodded and stood."Relena, you heard what I said.I expect you to follow those instructions.You'll hear the plans within the week."Relena stood, and together Noin and Relena walked out of the room.Heero went to follow them, but Lady Une stopped him.

"I still need to talk to you…"

[_Outside_]

"Relena, I'm going to go check the situation downstairs and see about a way to get us back home.You stay here until I come back for you, okay?'Relena nodded.Noin prayed that for once in her career of taking care of the girl that she would follow instructions.

Relena leaned on the wall, waiting for Noin to come back, when she heard footsteps approaching from behind her.

"So that's it Relena."Relena spun around in surprise."So this is it?Giving up so easy?"

"Yes, I suppose you could phrase it like that." She replied.

"I wouldn't have expected to hear that from you of all people, Relena."She shrugged.

"I'm not the only one who gives up too soon.Don't talk about expectations when you don't know how to live up to them."Heero stepped back.His eyes widened and then a rage of sorts crept into them.

"They trust you…"

"I trusted you.At least I can give them an excuse.I don't remember you ever giving me one."She looked away.

"Relena, I…"

"It's a little late now Heero.What's done is done," and she continued on in a lower voice, "and what isn't, isn't." 

"That's not the point Relena."

"It might not be.You still don't understand do you?"

"No Relena, you're the one who doesn't understand.The world doesn't just disappear when you close your eyes."

"That's just it though Heero.The world isn't going to disappear; I am."

"A word to the wise, I tried it and it doesn't work."

"I stopped listening to you ages ago.I'm not about to start listening now.Once _I've_ made up my mind about… what happened to us, I'll let you know."She turned and started walking away.

He wanted to stop her, reach out and grab her, hold her back.But he didn't, and for the second time in his life, he wished he'd done more to stop her leaving.

~~~

"And in today's news Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian, it has been revealed by the government is alive and well.No information as to how she survived the bombing in which she was believed to be dead, or her involvement in the matter has been disclosed.

According to a press release, Relena Dorlian, is resigning from her position due to unknown reasons.Outrage at this was demonstrated by civilians this morning outside the provisional head office, but was dispersed.

Candidates to replace her position should be announced shortly.

In other news…"

_Click_.

'So this is it…'


	8. Explanation/Timeline

Explanation/Timeline

Explanation/Timeline

~Phoenixstar

Okay, so for those of you were confused with the story (to whatever point you have read to this is the order of events.) 

**Warning:** Could spoilt plot details if you have not read until the end chapter 3 (Wait and See)

_At some point in the story past (this means before the story starts), Relena and Heero were a couple.They shared an apartment, and things were going as things do between them.Then they break up, because of some problems Heero had._

_ _

_**All**__ paragraphs/large texts appearing all in italics are flashbacks/memories of this time (when they were together)._These flashbacks are placed in different areas of the story.

_ _

__Where the story starts in chapter 1, it is **one year** before the scene with Relena and Trowa from the prologue.This is the **present timeline** in which all current things happen.This text appears in normal formatting, apart from some small bold and italics for emphasis.

Relena is supposed dead in a bombing accident, and the others are working on it.They all are working more or less separately, but discover that Relena is alive.The story continues from there.

If this does not cover the problems you may have, e-mail me and hopefully I can help you understand, and update this to help others!


End file.
